Loving The Legend Killer
by alc1982
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOATHING LEGACY..Amy and Randy are finally together. But when Randy does the unthinkable will Amy forgive him...or will she end up in the arms of another man?
1. You're The Reason

**--Chp1--**

"He hates me" Amy sighed as she flopped onto Dave's bed.

"Bestie he doesn't hate you. He's just upset" Dave told her.

At first, Ted was okay with the fact that Amy had chosen Randy and not him. But out of nowhere, things changed between them. He stopped joking around with her and he pretty much only hung out with her when it had to do with Legacy. Dave wasn't sure how much more he could take. Seeing his best friend as hurt as she was absolutely killed him and he was getting close to Batista Bombing some sense into Ted.

Even Randy was not happy with the way his girlfriend's other best friend was treating her. Ted had promised Amy that night on the beach that things wouldn't change. The way Ted had started treating Amy was affecting her relationship with Randy too. She had basically closed herself off from Randy.

Amy grabbed her mp3 player and put the headphones in her ears. That was basically her signal that she wanted to be left alone.

Dave got the hint and stormed out into the livingroom and sat on the couch. Randy came in and sat right next to him.

"I'm going to punch Ted" Dave grunted.

"You and me both" Randy sighed as he rubbed his hands thru his short hair. "This bullshit he's pulling is killing my relationship with her."

"This war insiiide has drained my wiiiiiiiill….Those things I've done were overkiiiiiiiiill" Amy sang from the room.

"Is she STILL listening to that depressing ass sludge metal?" Randy sighed. "I never thought I'd say this, but I miss her listening to her death metal crap. That shit she is listening to is fucking _DEPRESSING_."

"I am about two seconds away from snapping on DiBiase" Dave sneered. "He better shape the fuck up."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

"Ted" Cody sighed. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Amy is really depressed."

"Yeah. I've noticed" Ted said with a frown.

"TED YOU STUBBORN ASS" Cody screamed in the hotel lobby. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEPRESSED!!"

"I KNOW THAT RHODES" Ted screamed back. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND FEEL LIKE SHIT??"

"THEN GO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH HER" Cody screamed again.

A lot of the other superstars were in the lobby and were staring at them. Legacy had been fighting _a lot_ amongst themselves since Ted's attitude changed. In fact, the attitude change in Ted had pushed a lot of other superstars away from him too. They offered him smiles instead of hellos now.

Ted stood up and headed up towards the hotel room. He hoped his best friend could forgive him for the way he'd been acting. Ted knew that Amy wasn't exactly a forgiving person either. If you pissed her off or hurt her feelings, you could be sure you'd be in the dog house for a long while.

As Ted rode up in the elevator, he thought about the way he'd been acting. He hated himself for treating her the way he did, but his heart broke when she didn't pick him. Ted had known in the very back of his mind that Amy would _probably_ pick Randy. After all, she'd gone back to him so many times despite the fact that Randy had royally fucked up with her. Ted couldn't understand why Amy had forgiven Randy all those times. He was sure that after Randy had punched him (and Amy defended his honor by punching Randy right square in the jaw) that it would officially be over with her and Randy and that maybe, just maybe, he'd have his shot with her. Unfortunately, things never go the way you hope they will. And Ted had found that out the hard way. He had hoped that he'd end up with Amy.

Sure he'd had a school boy crush on her, but that turned into full blown love after Amy kissed him. But he had never admitted it to anyone else, not even his other best friend Cody. Ted tried to convince himself over and over again that he could never have her. After all, Randy was in love with her. He had just about convinced himself when he ended up hooking up with her. Ted had never planned on telling Amy until that night when Dave encouraged him to tell her how he felt. He smiled to himself, remembering that night he told her no matter what they'd be 'BFFs for life.'

_BFFs for life_ he thought to himself. _Some BFF I turned out to be._

He walked into the hotel room and got glares from both Randy and Ted.

"I hope you're going in there and making up with her" Dave bellowed.

"Seriously Ted. This is a bunch of shit" Randy sneered. "You promised her shit wouldn't change."

"Sometimes I feel like a man that has two broken hands…Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...All of this thrown at me, sinking me neck deep in saaaaaaand...Yeaaaaaaaah….They can't kill me no more….I don't know what to say 'cause it's lies….Liiiiiiiiies" Amy sang from the bedroom.

"Sounds like she is singing about _YOU_, Ted" Dave said as he glared.

Ted knew he couldn't win an argument with Dave and Randy so he made his way to where his best friend was. He leaned up against the door frame watching her and just listened to her sing for a little while longer. She may have been depressed but her singing voice was amazing.

"Underneath all this they should see the man that I aaaaam…Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah…All of my life I've been tried and then persecuted…Yeaaaaaaah…They can't kill me no more...I don't know what to say 'cause it's liiiiiiiiiies….liiiiiiiiiies" Amy sang passionately. She then held her own face in her hands and silently wept to herself. She hadn't noticed Ted was in the doorframe. He silently crept over and sat on the end of the bed.

_What the hell am I going to say_ Ted thought to himself. _Sorry that I'm the biggest asshole ever and broke my promise to you? Sorry I'm a terrible best friend? Sorry that I'm being an idiot?_

Ted couldn't find the words. He stood up, sighed to himself, and headed towards the bedroom door.

"Junior…."


	2. Meant To Be

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get up, but one of my cats passed away unexpectedly so I hadn't felt like writing. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**--Chp2--**

He barely heard her call out to him because it was barely above a whisper. Ted whipped back around and looked at his best friend. She was a mess and all because of him. He frowned, slumped his shoulders, and went over to her. He was at the end of the bed at first with his hand on the bed, still hanging his head in shame. When he looked up at her for the second time, he felt even more terrible. Amy's face was stained and her eyes were puffy and red, filled to the brim with tears.

Without a second thought, he grabbed her hand which caused her to burst into tears. Amy jumped over and hugged him, burying her face into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

Just like he had so many times before, he gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Randy and Ted stood there in the doorway, watching like a bunch of communist Russian spies.

"I miss my number two" Amy sobbed quietly. After she said that to him, Ted started to cry too.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass" Ted cried. "Please say you forgive me and that we're BFFs again."

Amy looked up at Ted and wiped away his tears.

"Don't cry Junior" Amy sniffled. "You're still my BFF for life. I forgive you, but more importantly I love you."

"I love you too wifey" he sniffed.

Randy and Dave looked at each other, nodded, and walked away from the door.

"How about some lunch wifey? My treat" Ted smiled.

"If you're paying I'm eating" Amy laughed.

"And _that's_ why you're my BFF for life" Ted chuckled.

Amy and Ted walked out into the livingroom arm in arm. Both Dave and Randy smiled at the sight of the terrible twosome being back together.

"Everything okay in BFF land?" Dave laughed.

"Sure is" Amy smiled. "We're going to lunch for some quality time together."

She went over and hugged her best friend. "Love you bestie."

Then she turned to Randy and offered him a nice kiss. "And you…I love YOU too."

Amy and Junior walked out the door together singing away like a bunch of idiots. "People let me tell ya 'bout my best friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiend!"

Randy and Dave just shook their heads and laughed. All was right in the world once again.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Junior headed down the hallway of the hotel arm in arm, getting smiles and awwws from their fellow WWE Superstars and Divas. Amy's good friend, Barbara, came bounding up with a huge grin on her face.

"Geez Barb. How much crack did you smoke today?" Amy laughed.

"I don't smoke crack" Barbara said as she playfully smacked Amy's arm. "I'm just so happy you two made up! Things just weren't right around here, you know."

"I didn't know our friendship had such a profound affect on people" Junior chuckled. "Anyway I promise that will never happen again. You can quote me on that."

"It better not mister" Barbara said as she tapped her foot on the floor. "Or I'll hit you with a K2!"

The three friends shared a good laugh in the hall, knowing very well Barbara could never hit a K2 on Junior. After some goodbyes, hugs, and more threats from Barbara, Amy and Junior finally made their way towards the elevator, still arm in arm. To anyone else who entered, the two of them probably looked like a couple, seeing as how they were in the corner and snuggling with each other. But to the two best friends, it was perfectly normal. Junior smiled in contentment and kissed the top of his best friend's head.

"I missed this" he sighed. He titled her head up and looked right into her blue eyes. "I promise I'll never do it again, Bombay Sapphire eyes."

"I know you won't, space station ass" she giggled. "Because if you do, I'm going to hit a Ravishing Grimness on you!!"

"Oh yeah? Well…I'm going to show you DREAM STREET! Come here, wifey" he said as he grabbed her. She squealed and began smacking his back as he carried her out of the elevator.

"Put me down FLABBYBUNS" she laughed.

"Not until you say my ass is PRICELESS and not flabby" he demanded.

"Ok ok" she said, out of breath from laughing so hard. "Your ass is priceless and not flabby."

Junior gently set her down and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, invisible butt."

Amy didn't even hesitate before she smacked him upside his head. "Screw you, semi truck ass. Do you really think we should be eating? I mean, I know this meal is gonna go straight to your ass."

Junior playfully rolled his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue. "You're a bitch."

"And you're an asshole" she said in her sweetest voice as she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh wifey" he sighed. "Loviiiiiiiiiiiing you……is easy 'cause you're beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutifuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul" he sang passionately.

"Junior you're the best" Amy laughed. "I love you."

"I know…it's because I'm…."

"PRICELESS! I TELL YOU WE'RE PRICELESS!" Amy and Junior sang together.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

Amy and Junior had spent their entire day together. As soon as they were done eating, they hit up the local mall to do a little bit of shopping. Amy complained the whole time, seeing as how she had never been a big shopper. She was glad she had her cellphone to amuse her while her best friend tried on pretty much everything in the store. She always took time out, though, to tell Junior he had a fat ass.

"Nope not those pants. Your ass looks even bigger than usual" Amy said while a smirk.

"Screw you wifey. I'm getting them anyways" he sneered.

"Ok then" she laughed. "But don't blame me when you cause an accident!"

"Oh I'm going to cause an accident alright" he smirked. "But that's because I'll look simply…PRICLESS!"

"Oh gag me" Amy said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you ready yet Mr Supermodel?"

"Geez wifey you really hate shopping don't you?" Ted laughed.

"You're damn right I do" she groaned.

Amy and Ted gathered up all of Ted's clothes and headed to the register laughing away. Neither one of them thought their day could get any better. Not only had they made up, but they were having a great time bonding. Ted paid for all his stuff and they headed out of the store.

"Just one more stop to make wifey" Ted smiled. Amy let out a long, irritated groan. "Oh stop being a grumpy ass!"

"You can kiss my grumpy ass" Amy sneered.

"Ooooh wifey! Are you offering yourself to me? You know I'll gladly take you" Ted smiled. Amy reached over and slugged Ted in the arm. "God damn! Has anyone ever told you that you punch like a man?"

"Lots of times" she smiled.

Junior just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Come on, wifey."

The two best friends linked arms and headed down the mall. Amy was glancing in all of the stores along the way and not paying attention to anything else. When they finally stopped walking, she almost had a stroke when they saw where they were.

"Junior…you're taking me to a jewelry store?" Amy gasped.

"I am" he smiled. "I want to get my BFF something special."

"You are the greatest BFF ever" Amy squealed as she jumped in his arms. "I love you I love you I love you!!"

After Amy had calmed down, they walked in the jewelry store together. A friendly sales person came up to them with a smile. "Can I assist you two in picking out a wedding band?"

"Oh we're not married" Amy laughed. "He's my best friend."

"Yep. I just wanted to get something nice for her" Ted smiled. "Do you do engravings on your jewelry?"

"Why yes sir" the sales lady smiled. "We can do it on site in just a few minutes, actually."

"Great" he grinned. "Wifey, I'm going to pick out something really awesome for you."

"Well I'm going to pick out something awesome for you too" she smiled back.

After well over an hour of searching, Amy found the perfect thing for Junior: a silver dollar sign charm filled with diamonds. _This is simply priceless_ Amy smiled to herself. She smiled at the saleperson to let her know she was ready.

"I'd like this please with a silver chain" Amy smiled. "And could you engrave it with 'BFFs for life! Love Always, Wifey'"?

"Sure no problem" the sale lady smiled. "Have a seat and we'll let you know when it's ready."

On the other side of the store, Junior had found the perfect gift for his best friend: a silver boxing gloves charm. _The wifey is a fighter_ he smiled. _I'll never forget how she stuck up for me like that. _

"I'll take this one with a silver chain" he smiled. "And could you engrave it with 'BFFs for life! Love Always, Junior'"?

The saleslady was shocked and a little dumbfounded that the two best friends had basically asked for the same engraving. _If any two people are meant to be, it's these two_ she thought to herself. She smiled at Junior and told him to wait so he went over and sat next to his best friend.

"This is great" Amy sighed as she put her head on Junior's shoulder. She looked right up at him and smiled. "I'm so glad we made up."

Junior wanted to melt. He was still head over heels in love with his best friend, but she was with Randy now and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down at his best friend, sighed, and kissed the top of her head.

"So am I" he smiled. "I love you BFF."

"I love you too BFF" she smiled back.


	3. A Great Day

"That was a great day" Amy smiled as her and Ted rode up in the elevator. "When do I get my awesome present?"

"Not til your birthday wifey poo" Ted grinned. Amy let out her now trademark irritated groan. "You are such a damn baby! Your birthday is on Monday you know!"

Amy just rolled her eyes as they got out of the elevator. "Well unlike _YOU_ I am going to be a good BFF and give you your present now." Amy reached into the small bag and pulled out Ted's gift, which the jewelry store had wrapped up rather nicely, much better than Amy could do. Amy hated wrapping presents actually. They always looked terrible when she was done with them.

Ted ripped thru the paper like a kid on crack and smiled at his present: a silver charm dollar sign with diamonds.

"Read the back of it, Junior" Amy said excitedly.

Ted carefully removed it from the box and read the engraving. "BFFs for life! Love Always, Wifey."

"Do you like it Junior?" Amy asked.

Ted didn't say anything as he pulled his best friend into his arms for a hug. "Of course I do. In fact I love it. Thank you, wifey. You're the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for."

"I love you space station ass."

"I love you too invisible butt."

"You call me that one more time Junior and my invisible butt is going to unleash a smelly gift on you!"

Ted ran away screaming in fake terror back towards their hotel room. Amy just laughed and shook her head. She knew the threat of a fart would always work. Her farts reeked of death and decay. She had been informed on more than one occasion that it smelled like her insides were rotten.

Ted ran thru the hotel room door, panting away.

"There's only one reason you'd be running" Dave laughed. "Amy threaten you with her gas of death again?"

"She did indeed" he said still out of breath. "And I know she's got one brewing. She had Mexican food today!"

"Oh great" Randy groaned. "My girlfriend's ass is going to smell like a nuclear waste plant. I can't wait. Thanks Ted."

Ted just grinned like an idiot and started whistling. Amy came walking in a few moments later.

"Hey guys! I'm back! And better than ever!" Amy proclaimed.

"Ok Eric Bischoff" Dave laughed. "Did you have a good time today?"

"Indeed I did" she grinned. "Junior show 'em what I got you!"

Ted went over and showed off his new necklace with the biggest smile on his face. Randy couldn't help but be jealous. _Why didn't she get me anything_ Randy thought to himself. _I'm her boyfriend_. Randy wanted to tell Amy how he felt, but when it came to the matters of Ted she was extremely defensive. _If I say anything about it she'll just go off on me_ Randy thought to himself. _I better just keep it to myself._

"That's really nice" Dave told her. Ted flipped it over and showed him the engraving. "Awwww. 'BFFs for life! Love Always, Wifey.' That's really sweet, bestie."

Randy could feel his blood start to boil. He hated the fact that Ted referred to _his_ girlfriend as wifey. _She'll never be his wifey_ he thought. _But someday she'll be mine! She'll be my misses that's for sure._

"Yeah that's really nice babe" Randy smiled. It was quite possibly the fakest smile he'd ever had on his face. "You're such a good best friend." Randy couldn't lie about that: Amy was an incredible best friend to both Dave and Junior.

"Thanks guys" Amy smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have some recoding to do on my Myspace and my home site."

"English bestie" Dave sighed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Ok simpleton" Amy laughed. "It means I want to make my sites pretty, just like my face!"

"Oh gag" Dave said as he rolled his eyes. "I see Captain Conceited is with us today!"

Amy stuck her tongue out and walked into the bedroom. Randy soon followed.

**----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----**

**Amy's POV**

Even though I am the current Diva's champ, I still seem to have a lot of free time. I am not sure how that is, seeing as how champions not only have to wrestle at tapings but house shows as well. But hey who am I to protest? That would be very rude of me!

I walked over to my bag and got out my laptop, which by the way cost me a shitload of money. I need a fast processor! Oh god. I sound like such a nerd. But what would you expect from a Computer Science graduate?

With a sigh, I flopped down onto the bed. These sheets smell like my hot boyfriend Randy. I still don't get how a tough, tattooed metalhead like me got such a pretty boy like him. Granted, he is covered in tattoos himself but I never thought I was his type of chick. I am a pretty good looking chick, but I am no Stacy Keibler!

"How's my hot nerd doing?" Randy said as he walked in.

"I'm just fine babe. Did you come to sit with me and watch me code?"

"I sure did" he smiled as he sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. "You're so smart…and hot."

Randy started kissing my neck and I started getting goosebumps immediately. Must…code…must…focus. Oh lord.

"Babe. You're distracting me with your kisses. Please let me code. I promise you'll get some action when I'm done."

Randy bit his lip and nodded. "Ok I promise I'll behave, babe. But can I get just ONE kiss before you engulf yourself in your nerd work?"

"Of course you can."

Randy leaned over and kissed me passionately. Oh lord this man knows how to kiss. I can tell he's getting hot and bothered, but I can't stop kissing him. Oh great and he just ripped off his shirt, revealing his incredible body. Must…resist…must….resist!

"Settle down, Mr. Orton. I will be done shortly with my nerd work."

Randy tried the puppy dog look, but it won't work this time. I haven't updated in weeks because I was so upset about Junior. But now that I'm happy again there's no excuse.

"Oh alright" he sighed. "I guess I can wait."

Randy snuggled up next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

I nearly jumped out of my skin a few seconds later when a message on AIM popped up. It was from my favorite Canadian Y2Jackass!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Blondie!

**RavishingGrimness**: Y2Jackass! What's up my homie?

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Oh just shopping online. How about you?

**RavishingGrimness**: What are you shopping online for? A new personality? LMAO

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Yeah I'm going to buy you one for your birthday!

**RavishingGrimness**: Screw you.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Blondie! I'm married! Keep your paws to yourself, tiger!

**RavishingGrimness**: Oh please. Why would I want you when I have Randy? Have you not seen him?

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Geez blondie. You act like he's a god among men or something!

**RavishingGrimness**: That's b/c he is, you idiot! LDO!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Wtf is LDO?

**RavishingGrimness**: Like duh obviously.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: OMG that is lame! You sound like a valley girl! LIKE OH MY GAAAWD!

**RavishingGrimness**: I'm going to shove my 10 ½ boot where the sun don't shine next time I see you.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: 10 ½? Holy shit blondie! I'm going to start calling you BIG FOOT! LOL!!!!

**RavishingGrimness**: STHU, Y2Jackass.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: I bet you don't have to wear skis when you go skiing huh?

**RavishingGrimness**: Shut up.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: You could just use your MASSIVE FEET! ROFLMFAO

**RavishingGrimness**: I'm going to send you a virus if you keep it up.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: You wouldn't!

**RavishingGrimness**: Oh I wouldn't huh?

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Ok ok. I'm sorry.

**RavishingGrimness**: That's what I thought.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: So what ARE you doing anyway? Obviously not Randy! HAHA

**RavishingGrimness**: Not yet ;)

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Ewwww blondie. GAG!

**RavishingGrimness**: Not that yet either!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: OMG I HATE YOU.

**RavishingGrimness**: You walked right into both of those! Anyway I am recoding my Myspace and my website.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: And where is 'the god among men'?

**RavishingGrimness**: Right next to me of course.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Hi Randy!

**RavishingGrimness**: He said hi Chris. So what else are you up to?

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: I'm tweeting, blondie!

**RavishingGrimness**: OMG Twitter is so lame!!!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: No it's not. I don't need to make a profile or upload pictures unlike Myspace and Facebook!

**RavishingGrimness**: So what? I love those sites! Twitter is just like a message board. I mean I really do not need to know if someone is "sitting on the patio."

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: The Jerichoholics want to know my every move and thought! It's b/c I am just so amazing!

**RavishingGrimness**: You are one of the most self centered people I've ever known…I love ya, Y2Jackass.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: I love you too blondie. I gotta go though. I have to do my hair for a photoshoot with Paul and I only have TWO HOURS.

**RavishingGrimness**: OMG ONLY TWO HOURS. IT'S A TRAVESTY!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: You're mean.

**RavishingGrimness**: Duh.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Ok blondie. I'll ttyl. Text me!

**RavishingGrimness**: I will! Bye Y2Jackass!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Bye!

_AyatollahofRockNRolla has signed off. _

For the next hour, I just coded and coded away. I was pretty quiet for the most part, but there were a few times when I would utter a few obsentities because I did something wrong. When I was finally done, I closed all my programs and turned off my computer. I looked over at Randy and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Why don't you put that laptop of yours away and we'll have some fun, babe?" Randy asked as he started kissing my neck.

I practically jumped out of the bed and put my laptop away as fast as humanely possible. I don't even remember the last time I hooked up with my boyfriend, but I was damn sure going to make up for it now!

"Woman! Come here! Remove your garments!" Randy demanded. I started busting up laughing.

"Did you really just sing Manowar? I love you" I said as I climbed back into bed.

"I love you too" he whispered in my ear. "And I missed you."

This day just can't get any better!


	4. I'm Sure It's Nothing

**Randy's POV**

I sure missed hooking up with my girlfriend. It felt like an eternity since we've been together. I can honestly say Amy is the best I've ever had. She is really romantic, but completely wild at the same time. I love the combination. Oh hell. I just love her. I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Oh god baby" Amy groaned.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

And right now I am obviously 'enjoying' her if you catch my drift. This is pretty much the best mind blowing sex we've had since we first hooked up. The first time I hooked up with her I was so nervous. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to, um, perform. But I did indeed.

Oh god. I'm reaching my peak I think.

"OH MY GOD" we both screamed in unison. I collapsed on top of my girlfriend, completely out of breath. Amazing. Absolutely amazing.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. I have since the first time I saw you."

"Awww babe" she smiled.

"I'm serious. And I remember it so well."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_The boys and I are heading into catering, looking for some good food and hopefully some good conversation with some Divas. I may be engaged, but I am still going to get action on the side. I love my fiancé but I have needs. I'm a man! The three of us were standing in line for food when I saw Ted's jaw drop._

"_What are you looking at Ted?"_

"_Her" he said as he pointed._

_I turned around and I saw one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever seen in my life. She had on tight, dark blue jeans, a black wifebeater that was cut up the middle (showing off those "assets"), a bullet belt, and some black boots that she'd tucked her jeans into. She had long, flowing blonde hair, some piercings, and gorgeous blue eyes. She even had two big tattoos on her shoulders. SEXY._

"_Wow" the three of us said in unison._

"_It's official. I'm in love" I sighed._

"_I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight Randy?" Cody wondered._

"_That was until I saw her" I proclaimed. "Hot damn. I would not mind a piece of that sweet ass!"_

"_She's really gorgeous. I wonder if she's single" Ted questioned._

_We then saw Dave come up to her and put his arm around her shoulders in a very protective manner. She looked up at him and smiled._

"_Well I'll ask Dave later" I smiled. "Seems like he's good friends with her. I have GOT to have her."_

"_Good luck with that Randy" Cody snickered. "Dave would probably kick your ass."_

"_Whatever."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Awwww aren't you romantic?" Amy smiled. "You wanted a piece of my sweet ass. You have such a way with words, babe."

"Oh pfft!!! Like you didn't think of me as a piece of meat when you first saw me!"

"Well………….."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Amy's POV_

_I can't believe I finally made it into the WWE. This is only my 2__nd__ day and I am already feeling like I belong. Everyone I've met has been so nice to me so far too. Maybe it's because 'Big Dave' as he's known around the back is my best friend, but I really hope people are being nice to me because they like me._

_Seeing as how I'm starving, I guess I will head into catering. I can't wait to meet even more of the people I watch on TV every week. There is one guy in particular I want to drool over, I mean...meet. He is soooo freaking fine and even though I know he's engaged, I have got to meet this guy. He looks so incredibly gorgeous on TV and I can't wait to see what he looks like up close and personal! OH BABY!_

_Walking into catering, I carefully 'scanned the sectors' so to speak to see if he was around. I see Evan Bourne; wow is he adorable! Oh and there's the Big Show! HOLY CRAP HE IS HUGE!! Oh god. Please don't let him eat me!! I don't want to be the Big Show's dessert!_

_And finally I spotted him…looking gorgeous, tan, and just plain HOT in his street clothes. Oh good lord. That has got to be one of the hottest guys I have ever seen in my LIFE. Is this loooooooooooooooooove….that I'm feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelin? Oh baby I think it is! I must stop staring at Randy…before he catches me._

_Oh shit. Too late._

_Oh my god. Is he smiling at me?? I looked behind me to see if there is anyone else he could be smiling at…and there's no one. Oh my freakin GAWD. Randy Orton is staring at ME…ME!! Ok this is seriously the best day of my life. I swear I am going to start drooling on myself any minute._

"_Easy tiger" Gail said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "That guy is engaged."_

"_I know" I sighed. "I'm just drooling….profusely."_

"_I can see that" she laughed. "Need a cup to catch your drool?"_

"_Actually" I laughed. "I might need a bucket! The amount of drool I have for that guy is not enough to catch in a cup!"_

"_Well I don't have a bucket handy" she smiled. "Guess you'll just have to drool on the floor!"_

"_It's cool" I grinned. "I can control myself…honestly."_

_And just when I think I could, he flashes his gorgeous smile as me._

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."_

"_That doesn't sound like you're controlling yourself Amy" Gail laughed. "It sounds like you're about to pounce on him!"_

"_I would totally pounce on him in 2.5 seconds flat if he was available!"_

"_Trust me when I say you are not alone on that one" she said as she patted my shoulder. "See you later, killer!"_

_Once my new friend was out of sight, I looked back over at Randy…and he was still smiling at me. Sighing to myself, I smiled back and shook my head._

_I could never get a guy like that._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Awwww baby" I said as I snuggled into my hot, naked girlfriend. "You didn't think you could get me? Why not?"

"Well" she sighed. "I'm not the typical Diva. I don't have big boobies and I don't look like a model."

"That's why I fell in love with you, Amy. You're different. And you are more beautiful than ANY model. I love you with all of my heart."

"God you make me melt" she sighed dreamily. "I love you too."

After rubbing circles on my chest for a few minutes she got up. Damn. I was hoping for a little more if ya know what I mean.

"Baby where are you going?" I pouted.

"I'm just going to put on some music" she smiled. "You don't mind do you?"

I definitely do not mind. My woman likes to 'have fun' to music. And sometimes, well…her 'performance' is a little bit better when the music flows thru the speakers. She also has a habit of singing to me, too. Now THAT is hot.

"Not at all. What are you gonna put on?"

"Type O Negative" she smiled coyly.

YES. If there is one band that brings out the animal in her, it's Type O Negative. Maybe it's the fact that the dude's voice gets her worked up. But hell I don't care. I'm the one who gets to sleep with her!

I watched as my sexy girlfriend swayed her hips to the music. God she is so sexy. I have got to have her…now. Before I explode. Slowly, she made her way back over and climbed back in bed with me. Tilting my head up, she laid kisses down my neck. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lord.

"Don't spill a drop dear……Let me kiss the curse away…..Yourself in my mouth

Will you leave me with your taste?" she sang in my ear. Have I mentioned that I love this band? If I ever meet this band, I am shaking that dude's hand. I am not sure if he realizes what he does to women. He surely brings out the wild side in _my_ girlfriend!

"Hey wolf moon…Come cast your spell on me….Hey wolf moon….Come cast your spell on me" she whispered right before she kissed me.

"God you're incredible."

Amy is definitely casting her spell on me right now.

Once we were, um….done we just laid there in each other's arms. I cannot get enough of my girlfriend. I looked down and she had fallen asleep on my chest. I gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She looks so peaceful and innocent when she sleeps.

"You're the only one I want forever" I whispered. "I love you."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

**2 hours later**

After a nice, well deserved nap in my boyfriend's arms, the both of us finally got up and took a shower…together of course. SCHWING! Once we finally got out of the shower, all of us started getting ready for another signing. I finally emerged from the bathroom after who knows how long and I got a standing ovation from my crew. Nice.

I happened to glance at my best friend, though, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Bestie…what's wrong?"

"My bicep has been hurting really bad today" he groaned. "I think I'm going to go to the arena early and have the trainer check it out."

"Do you want me to drop you off before the signing?"

"Sure bestie" he smiled. "Thanks. And don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."


	5. It's Bad

**Amy's POV**

After dropping bestie off at the arena, I drove the rest of the gang to the signing. I had a lot on my mind though so I wasn't saying much. Randy grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"He'll be fine baby" Randy sighed. "Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry. That's what best friends do."

"I know babe" he smiled. "But he's been injured so many times since he started. And he ALWAYS comes back."

I sighed to myself and continued driving. The thought of bestie even being away from me for even one day makes me sick. We are always together and have been since the beginning. What the hell would I do without him? Who the hell am I going to train with? More importantly, if he is injured, who is going to take care of him? His ex wife surely won't and his kids have their own lives now.

We finally arrived at the local mall for the signing, which started about one hour from now. I could see that the fans were already lining up though. As usual, Randy and I had to keep our hands to ourselves at the signing. Even though pretty much every fan knew about us, Vince didn't want our 'secret' exposed to everyone.

"Man" Randy sighed. "I hate that I can't show you affection at these things. It's like I'm being tortured."

"Yeah" I said with a frown. "It's not fair at all. We should be able to have our PDA damnit."

"Awwww poor loverbirds" Cody said mockingly. I gave Junior a look and he smacked Cody upside the head. "Owww! God damn it Ted! What the hell?"

"I received notice that you needed a smack to the head" Junior smiled. I love his adorable smile. It's one of the nicest I've ever seen.

"Thanks Junior. I love ya" I said with a big smile.

"Love you too wifey. Now let's go meet some fans. I'm sure the ladies can't wait to see how priceless I actually am" he smiled.

"Oh gag. I'm going to barf!"

The fans saw us and started screaming and clapping. Everything I had been thinking about up to that point was instantly pushed out of my mind. The fans even brought signs with them, most of which were wishing me a happy birthday. Even though it's not for two more days, it's nice to know that the fans think of me.

"Right this way" Brian, our head of security, told us as he escorted us through the crowd. "And how are you four doing today?"

We all told him we were just fine, though Junior and I both agreed we were hungry.

"You two ate right before we left!" Randy laughed. "God your metabolisms are insane!"

"I can run down to the food court for you two" Brian smiled. "What do you guys want?"

"OH! OH OH!" Junior exclaimed. "Wifey there's a Taco Bell in this mall! Dude Brian. Can you get me a burrito supreme meal with a Pepsi? And get wifey the three tacos meal with no lettuce and a Sierra Mist?"

"No problem at all" Brian smiled. He then motioned for Steve, another security guy, to come over. "Steve, keep an eye on them. I'm going to get Amy and Ted some food from the food court."

All four of us made our way over to the table and sat down. Randy pulled out my chair for me though. Awwwwwwwww.

"If I could, I would kiss you for that" I whispered in his ear. "Remind me to make it up to you later."

"Amy please stop whispering in my ear" he grunted. "You're um…well. Nevermind."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. All I had to do was whisper in his ear and he was raring to go. I think it's pretty cute and well….actually it's sexy. REALLY sexy. I still can't believe Randy is my boyfriend. How the hell did I get so lucky?

I was sitting down right between my man Randy and my best friend Junior. Junior and I began having a rousing discussion about various video games. Of course, we were talking about first person shooters, a personal favorite of ours.

"Wifey I am telling you" Junior said. "Call of Duty is the best FPS ever. I mean what other game can compare?"

"Um…Halo is way better. Unlike COD, it's an original idea. COD totally stole the idea of killing Nazis from Wolfenstein!!"

"Wifey I love you, but you're hella dumb" Junior laughed. "COD is nothing like Wolfenstein!"

"You're the dumb one" I laughed. "You kill Nazis and other weird shit in both games. COD totally ripped off Wolfenstein! ID Software should sue their punk asses!"

"At least COD is realistic" he laughed. "On Halo, you can hide and recharge your shields! That game sucks."

"You just think it sucks because I kick your ass in it!"

Junior stayed silent and folded his arms.

"She's got you there Ted" Randy laughed. "She owns you in Halo."

"You're one to talk" he grunted. "She owns your ass in that game too."

"Um I think she owns everyone in that game" Cody chimed in. "She's like, the Halo master."

Just then, Brian walked in with our food. I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"YES! NOMS!" I screamed excitedly. "Thanks Brian! You're my hero!"

I practically inhaled my food and so did Junior. Randy just sat there staring at us like we were a bunch of weirdos. But what else is new?

"You two" he laughed. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in days!"

"Those two hours seemed like days" Junior said with a mouthful of food. I nodded my head in agreement. Man these tacos are delicious!! Best noms ever. Brian came over to us right when Junior and I finished our food.

"Ok guys. We've got about 5 minutes here" he smiled.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Dave's POV**

Before I headed to the trainer, I decided to go into catering. I knew it was early but I was hoping for someone to be here. I was so incredibly bored without my friends, but my bestie especially. Sighing to myself, I opened the door expecting no one to be in there. I was happy to see that someone was so I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Paul."

"Dave you're here pretty early" he smiled. His smile faded when he saw I wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I came early because my bicep is bothering me again" I sighed. "The trainer is going to take a look at it for me."

"I'm sorry man" he frowned. "Hope it's not too serious."

"Yeah. Me too. Listen Paul. If it is serious, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure big guy" he smiled. "What's up?"

"Well just keep on eye on bestie for me. I worry about her ya know? You know how her temper is."

"Ah don't worry big guy" he half smiled. "I'll keep her from kicking the shit out of people. Anyway I gotta get goin'. Gotta go see the wife."

Paul stood up and left, leaving me to my thoughts once again. If I'm gone, who is bestie going to train with? Who will she bitch to when Randy is pissing her off? I know she doesn't feel comfortable talking to Ted about Randy, seeing as how he is still in love with her.

I just hope that this injury isn't serious. I hate being away from the ring and the fans. And I can't even imagine being away from my best friend. We haven't been apart since the day she came up to WWE. She is pretty much my tag team partner. Of course she is beautiful. That goes without saying. But when I look at her I don't think about that, at least not THAT much. All I really think about is how much she means to me and how much I value her friendship.

With a lot of trepidation in my heart, I got up from the table and headed to go see the trainer.

"Hey Joe" I sighed as I walked in his office.

"Have a seat Dave and I'll take a look at you" he said. "Now…does this hurt?"

"OW OW OW! YES!!!"

"And this?" he asked.

"CRAP! OWWWWWWWWWW!"

"It's not good Dave" he sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you've somehow torn your bicep. You're going to need surgery as soon as possible."

"How long can I wait?" I sighed. "Bestie's birthday is on Monday."

"Two days should be okay" he told me in a somber voice. "Obviously you will need to stop your training immediately, though. I'll phone Vince McMahon and let him know. I'm sorry, Dave."

Frowning, I looked down at my cellphone. Bestie would be at the autograph signing for another half an hour. I knew I needed to tell her right away, but I didn't want to interrupt. I decided that as soon as she got there, I was going to talk to her and let her know what was going on.

This is going to suck.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Amy's POV**

"That was fun" I said as we pulled into the arena. "I love meeting fans."

"They stroke your already massive ego" Junior laughed.

"Oh like _YOU'RE_ one to talk about ego! Mr. 'Hey baby. Wanna find out how priceless I REALLY am.' Your ego ain't exactly small, Juniorkins."

"Oh oh oh!" he laughed., holding his sides. "At least I've never said 'I would bang you like a screendoor in a hurricane' to someone!"

"I happen to like that line of hers, Ted" Randy grinned. "And she definitely bangs ME…."

"EW EW EW" Junior grunted. "Don't finish that sentence! I don't wanna picture you naked, Randy! GROSS! Now wifey on the other hand…."

I went over and slugged Junior on his arm. He's such a sick little pervert. He was just about to say something to me when my phone starting humming JAWS, signifying I had a text message.

"You and your JAWS" Junior smiled.

"Best movie ever" I smiled as I opened my phone. It was a text message from my best friend:

_Hey Bestie. How did your signing go today?_

_I need to talk to you guys when you get here. Head down to my lockerroom._

_Love you._

_Love_

_Bestie_

_This does not sound good_ I thought to myself. I instantly sent him a reply:

_It went good. Me and Junior almost had a fistfight over what the best FPS game was though. LOL._

_Oh no. ____ We just got here. See you in a few._

_Love you too._

_Love_

_Bestie_

"Babe" Randy said as he wrapped his arm around me. "What's wrong?"

"Bestie wants to talk to us" I said as my voice cracked. Randy wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I immediately burst into tears. "I can't…What will I…I…I…"

"Shhhh" he said as he stroked my hair. "It's okay. Come on."

Randy gently took my hand and the four of us walked into the arena. Everything seems like it's moving in slow motion right now. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to bestie's lockerroom. With tears still in my eyes, I knocked on his door. As soon as he saw my face, he gave me a sad look. He gestured for all of us to come in and did not say a word.

"It's bad" he sighed. "I tore my bicep and I need surgery."

_I need surgery_ I repeated to myself.

"When are you getting it?" I asked him.

"I'm leaving after RAW Monday" he frowned.

"You really think you should wait that long?" I said as tears spilled down my face. My best friend gently wiped them off.

"I'm not missing my best friend's birthday" he told me. "Besides, I got you the best present ever."

"Ugh not this again" I groaned. "I'm sure everyone's presents are equally awesome."

Truth be told, I am kind of figuring that bestie's present will be the best one. After all, he knows me better than anyone else in the world.


	6. Not Many I'd Imagine

**--Amy's POV--**

After a successful match against Jillian, I headed backstage. My heart just wasn't in that match at all. I knew the fans didn't notice, but I sure as hell did. How can I focus knowing that my best friend is going to need surgery and be out of action for who knows how long?

Pointing my head down to the floor, I headed to bestie's lockerroom, slowly shuffling my feet and constantly sighing. I feel like someone has just stabbed me in the god damn heart. How am I going to survive with him? Once again I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I sighed, not even looking at who it was.

"Blondie you assclown! Watch where you're going!" Chris laughed. When I didn't respond and tell him that he was the king of all assclowns, his face fell. "Blondie what's wrong?"

"It's bestie" I sighed. "He tore his bicep and needs surgery. He's leaving Monday after RAW."

"Isn't your birthday on Monday Blondiekins?" he asked.

"Yes" I said with a frown. "Worst present ever…my best friend is injured and is leaving on my birthday!"

"Well Blondie" he sighed. "Look at it this way. He could've left today instead. You're lucky to have a best friend who cares about you so much that he's putting off a serious surgery like that."

"I know" I smiled lightly. "That's why I'm so upset. He's my bestest friend ever. Who am I gonna train with? Randy won't do it because he's my boyfriend and Ted won't do it because he's my BFF!"

"Oh Blondie" Chris chuckled. "All you have to do is ask! I'll train with you. Maybe I'll get lucky and clock you in the jaw. That way I wouldn't have to listen to your lame jokes!"

"You are one to talk about lame jokes, Bedazzled ass" I laughed. "You call people ASSCLOWNS!"

Chris and I smiled at each other and shook our heads. Somehow, someway we could always put a smile on each other's faces. I always loved that about Y2Jackass. His personality was one of a kind.

"Well now that I have made your day with my divine presence, I must depart dear Blondie" he smiled. "Text me!"

"Don't I always Y2Jackass?" I smiled.

"Yes" he grinned. "Good thing I have unlimited text! Bye Blondie!"

With that, Chris scampered off towards catering. I assume it was to find his partner Paul aka Big Show. I'm glad I ran into Chris. He sure made me feel a lot better. I headed off towards bestie's lockerroom. I was almost there when I ran into Junior.

"Hey BFF" he smiled. "You look a lot happier than you did earlier. Who'd you talk to?"

"Y2Jackass of course" I smiled. "He talked some sense into me about the whole bestie thing. He pretty much said I should be thankful for having such a good best friend like him."

"And what about me?" Junior said with a mock pout.

"Oh Junior" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know I'm lucky to have you. I mean who else would I use as my personal punching bag, space station ass?"

"You're terrible" he laughed. "At least I have an ass. There's no definition between your back and your ass. You are buttless, Amy. Absolutely buttless."

I stuck my tongue out at Junior and slugged him in the arm.

"Owww!! God you hag!" he cringed. "You should seriously think about joining the UFC with that punch!"

"I know" I smiled. "But my heart belongs to wrestling."

"And Randy also known as the perfect boyfriend" he said with an eye roll. "He's built like a Greek god blah blah blah!"

I gave Junior a 'what is your problem' look and he immediately shut up. If he wouldn't have stopped, I probably would've told him to know his role and shut his mouth and all that jazz. Thankfully I didn't have to.

"I'm sorry" he sighed. "I know I should be happy for you but it's still hard for me. You know how I feel about you, wifey. But I'd rather have you as my best friend than nothing at all."

"Oh Junior" I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him. "I can only imagine how you feel. But thank you for trying to be a good BFF anyway. I'm lucky to know you. I'm gonna go talk to bestie though so I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"I'm the lucky one" he smiled. "You're great except when it's that time of the month. That is the ONLY time I hate you. You yell at me just for BREATHING!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from Junior. I could hear him laughing and telling me that just meant he was right. I would have to remember to punch him later. Right now I am going to talk to my bestie. When I walked into bestie's lockerroom he was on the phone.

"Yes I'll be flying in Monday night" he said into the phone. "Yes sir. I know I need this sooner rather than later, but Monday is an important day that I can't miss. Uh huh. Ok I will see you Tuesday morning then. Thanks. Bye."

"Who was that bestie?" I said as I flopped down onto the couch.

"The doctor" he groaned as he flopped down next to me and put his head on my shoulder. "He was ripping on me for putting this off for two days. I don't care. I'm not missing your birthday for anything."

I looked down at my best friend and smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better best friend. I love you, bestie."

"I love you too" he smiled. "But hey. At least we'll BOTH be champions on Sunday. How many people can say that they're a champion the same time their best friend is?"

"Not many I'd imagine" I smiled. "That's another reason why we are so great."

"Well duh" he chuckled. "So are you okay now bestie?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I smiled. "It's gonna suck without you though" I frowned.

He snuggled into me and sighed. "Bestie I'm a phone call away no matter what time it is. You can always call me if you need to vent."

"Thanks bestie" I smiled as I kissed him on top of him bald head. "I love you."

"I love you too bestie."

Before we knew it, we had both fallen asleep on the couch.

**--xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx--**

**--Randy's POV--**

When I walked into the lockerroom, I saw my girlfriend and her best friend passed out on the couch. They had their arms wrapped around each other and her head was on his chest. I couldn't be sure, but I could've SWORN I saw a drool spot. Yes. My woman drools when she sleeps.

"Hey Randy. I forgot…" Ted said as he walked in.

"Shhhhhhhhhh" I whispered harshly. "Amy and Dave are asleep."

Ted came into the lockerroom even more and saw what I was talking about.

"Ha! Aren't they cute?" he laughed. Ted pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of them. "This is totally going on my Facebook and Myspace."

I just smiled at Ted and then looked back over at my girlfriend. She looked so content in Dave's arms. I can tell just by watching her sleep how much he really means to her. But I can't deny I am a little jealous. I wish that was me holding her instead right now. I realized that I shouldn't be so selfish, though. After all, Dave is leaving in two days and who knows when he will be coming back? I know that spending time with him probably means the world to my girlfriend right now, even though she is passed out and drooling.

A few seconds later, Amy let out her trademark half grunt/groan which signified she was waking up. She sounds so irritated when she does that. I think it's pretty cute actually.

But I would never tell her that. I don't feel like being beaten.

"I hate everything" she grunted. Oh man she usually only says that when she's been woken up. I bet she is totally going to kill Ted & I am going to die laughing if she does. She HATES being woken up more than she hates Jack in the Box being closed when she is drunk!

Dave let out a light chuckle. He is probably the only person on the planet who can get away with doing that and not get punched by her.

"Man bestie" he laughed as he stretched. "You are a grouch."

"Oscar the Grouch ain't got shit one me" she grunted. "Ted…I am going to kill you."

Amy calmly walked over to Ted. Oh man. This is going to be hilarious.

"IF…YOU…EVER…WAKE…ME.…UP.…AGAIN…I…WILL….BEAT…YOU....

WITH…A….STEEL…CHAIR" Amy said as she smacked Ted after every word. Dave and I watched on and practically fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Ted threw his arms up to protect himself as best as he could.

"You're nuts! Get the hell away from me" Ted screeched. "Someone call the cops! I'm being beaten!!!"


	7. I'd Do Anything

**2 Days Later, Backlash PPV**

**Dave's POV**

"Ready for your big match tonight bestie?" my best friend asked me.

I looked over at my best friend and gave her a big smile. "Absolutely! Sorry but I'm going to have to beat the crap out of your boyfriend" I chuckled.

She looked at me, shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't damage his pretty face too much okay?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes right back at her. "Whatever Captain Conceited. Actually I think Captain Shallow would be a better name for you!"

"If I truly was shallow" she said as she stretched. "I wouldn't be friends with your weird vein having ass. I'm sorry bestie. I love you and all, but that vein on your arm really freaks me out! It's like a squiggly worm!! EW EW EW!!"

"Oh and like you're perfect" I laughed. "You have no ass whatsoever! It's like someone waved a magic wand and your ass disappeared. POOF!"

She stopped stretching and gave me her evil glare. That glare scares the crap out of me despite the fact that it comes from someone who is one third of my size. I'm pretty sure that glare would even scare Mark. Note to self: learn to shut up about my best friend's lack of posterior before she beats me to death. She kept glaring at me and I pointed my head down to the floor.

"That's what I thought" she laughed. "Know your role!"

"And shut my hole?" I chuckled as I looked back up at her.

"Exactly" she smiled. "Bestie thank you for putting this surgery off for me. I don't think you realize how much it means to me."

"I know you'd do the same for me" I smiled. "And I know how much birthdays mean to you. I'd do anything to make you happy. You know that right?"

"Of course I do" she said as she sat on the floor across from me. "And I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you, bestie."

My best friend and I smiled as we did our stretches together. I sure am going to miss this. A few seconds later Randy, Cody, and Ted all walked in smiling away.

"Hey you two" Randy smiled. "Enjoy your quality time together?"

"Every second" Amy smiled. "Except when bestie said I have no ass and that it was like someone waved a magic wand in front of it and made it disappear." Ted started laughing hysterically, almost on the brink of tears. He stood there laughing; not even noticing Amy was shooting him her glare of death. When Cody nudged him he finally stopped and looked at Amy. He gave her his pathetic puppy dog look and she rolled her eyes.

"Damn that look" she said as she gritted her teeth. "I hate you."

There was a knock on the door and a stagehand peeked in. "Amy your match is up next."

"Thanks bro" Amy smiled. "Welp that's me. See you guys when I get back." Amy smiled. "I love you guys" she said as she pulled all of us in for a hug.

With a bounce in her step, my best friend was out the door. The guys and I sat down on the couch and turned on the monitor.

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**-Amys POV-**

When I walked up to the guerilla position, the frenchie was there already stretching. She gave me a friendly smile when she saw me. "Ah! Bonjour Amy. Comment vas-tu?"

"Bonjour frenchie! Très bon. Et comment êtes-vous?" I asked her.

She gave me a big smile. "Très bon! You speak French so well!"

"My sister took French for 5 years and taught me a little" I shrugged. "She taught me how to say 'I am a pineapple' though!" I laughed.

"You are a pineapple? That is very funny" she laughed. "So how is it going with Randy? _Very well_ from what I have seen" she said as she nudged me.

I gave her a gigantic smile and nodded my head. "Very well indeed! I think we went thru so much the first couple of months that it made our relationship that much stronger. Life is good for me right now frenchie. I've got the best job, a great boyfriend, and two of the greatest best friends on the planet."

"You are very lucky" she smiled. Just then her music hit. "Well that's me. Adieu Amy!"

I watched from behind the curtain as my French Canadian buddy walked out to the ring, immediately getting into her character. A lot of people think she is actually like her character, but she's not. She's one of the sweetest girls in the world. I snickered as Maryse held her hands up in her usual conceited manner and didn't even notice someone was behind me.

"BLONDIE!!" Y2Jackass screamed.

"YOU ASSCLOWN!!!" I screeched as I smacked him on his chest, leaving a bright red mark. "You scared the crap out of me!!"

"Well LDO Blondie" he laughed. "That was the idea."

"You are a rotten friend" I said as I folded my arms across my chest. "I'm changing your name to Y2Jerk!"

"Oh blondie" he chuckled. "You can't stay mad at me. Not when I have such an innocent smile!" He flashed me his pearly whites and I melted. Damn him and that smile. It works everytime and he knows it. _Jerk._

"I hate you" I glared. His face fell and he looked truly crushed. "Oh Chris. I didn't mean it! You know I love you, even if you do take longer to get ready than most women!"

"I don't get how Randy puts up with you" he smiled sarcastically. "You must be great in bed or something!"

I was just about to say something when my music hit. "Gotta run Y2Jackass! You're coming out with all of us for my early birthday celebration right?"

"Well DUH Blondie" he laughed. "God you are so dumb sometimes! Typical blonde!"

I smacked Y2Jackass on his chest and hurried out the curtain. I would have to remind him later that he was a blonde too and was therefore also dumb. Stupid ass Canadian. Gotta love him though!


	8. Don't Call Before Noon

**Dave's POV**

Whenever my best friend has a match I always get nervous. I am always worried that she is going to end up going hurt. But luckily that hasn't happened. I hope bestie never has to go thru what I seem to deal with more often than not. I am getting so tired of being injured. Normally I take the opportunity to rest up and end up enjoying my time off. But it's different this time, though. I have a best friend that I don't want to be away from. God. Just thinking about being away from her is giving me a major headache.

"You alright Dave?" Randy asked me. "You seem kinda zoned out."

"I'm just thinking how I don't want to be away from bestie" I sighed. "She's my tag team partner. But you guys know that."

"Don't worry" Ted half smiled. "We'll make sure she's alright while you're gone."

"I know" I sighed as I stood up. "We just haven't been apart from the first day she walked into the WWE….."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I had just arrived to the arena for the pay per view when my friend, __Oscar Gutiérrez, known to the wrestling world as Rey Mysterio, came bounding up._

"_Hey bro" he smiled brightly as he hugged me. "Qué pasa?"_

"_Eh you know. Same old crap. Hooked up with yet another Diva last night" I smiled triumphantly. Oscar looked at me and frowned, showing me once again how disappointed he was. He hated the fact that I was, as he put it once, 'such a huge man whore.' Hey at least I wasn't going around telling everyone who I hooked up with. The Divas usually gossiped about it and everyone would find out through them._

"_Well anyway. I came to tell you about a new co-worker of ours" he smiled. "First and foremost, she is one of the few women on the planet who hates Randy Orton."_

"_Wait wait wait" I laughed. "A chick that hates Randy? Isn't he supposed to be 'The Lady Killer'? I thought, according to him, no woman could resist his charms."_

_Oscar and I stood there and laughed hysterically for a good couple of minutes. Randy is a good kid and he's been a good friend of mine for a couple of years now. He is mainly pretty polite, but when it comes to the ladies he is one of the cockiest guys I have ever met in my life. He pretty much thinks he is god's gift to women._

"_Oh she did" he laughed. "In fact, Irvine told me she got right in his face and slapped the taste out of his mouth earlier!"_

"_Wow" I smiled. "I have got to meet this chick. Where is she?"_

"_She's in catering" he said as we headed towards there. "That's another thing about her. She eats like it is her last day on Earth."_

"_She sounds more like a dude than a Diva" I laughed._

"_Ohh man" he smiled. "She may act like a dude, but she definitely looks like a Diva! Almost every guy on the roster has gone up to her today and introduced themselves. You'll see what I mean."_

_When we walked into catering, I saw everyone crowded around one table in particular. I peered through the crowd, trying to get a better look but couldn't see. Too many damn people were in my way. Thankfully a few people moved out of the way._

_And that's when I saw her._

_She had long blonde hair, incredible blue eyes, and she was covered in tattoos. She had on a tank top, tight dark blue jeans, and her jeans were tucked into a pair of Doc Martin boots. She looked like a chick you definitely did not want to piss off, especially since she was wearing a huge M16 bullet belt._

"_Wow."_

"_That was pretty much my reaction" he chuckled. "Never seen a Diva like her before."_

_I had never been so enamored with a woman in my life. Normally, I would've marched right over and introduced myself. But I couldn't with her. For one thing, I was afraid if I said the wrong thing she would take that belt off and beat me with it. And for another, well I didn't want to interrupt her conversations she had going, especially since one of those guys was John Cena. She looked like she was completely enamored with whatever he was saying. I happened to catch her eye during her conversation and she flashed me a gigantic smile. She said something to John, stood up, flashed everyone at the table another big smile, and started walking towards me and Oscar._

"_Dang dog" Oscar gasped. "She stopped talking to Cena for you. You better feel special you know!"_

"_Why? Does she have a crush on him or something?" I laughed. I figured she probably did. Most chicks into wrestling had it bad for Cena._

"_Not even. He's her oldest nephew's favorite wrestler" he smiled. "She's been asking John questions all day that her nephew's been dying to know the answers to!"_

_I smiled to myself. Even though she looked pretty tough, she obviously had a soft side. Appearances can be very deceiving you know. _

"_Hey Oscar" she smiled as she bumped fists with him. "What's up?"_

"_Not much you know" he smiled slightly. "Amy…I want you to meet one of my closest friends, Dave Bautista. Dave this is Amy."_

"_You have no idea how stoked I am to meet you" she squealed. "This may seem a bit forward, but man. You are SEXY! My mom and I have been fighting over you for YEARS."_

"_I appreciate that. Thank you. So where are you from?"_

"_Nor Cal" she grinned. "I did live in San Diego for a few years though, where I became hopelessly addicted to burritos. I miss those. So delicious" she sighed._

"_I know that firsthand" Oscar laughed. "Well guys I gotta get going. See you two around!"_

_With that Oscar scampered off, leaving me alone with the tough little blonde. I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me._

"_So would it be correct to assume you like metal?" I laughed as I headed towards a nearby table. I pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. _

"_It would be correct" she chuckled. "Am I that obvious?" she asked as she looked at her wardrobe choices for the day._

"_The M16 belt was kind of a giveaway" I smiled. "You probably like all those crazy bands I've never even heard of huh?"_

_She looked at me, smiled even brighter, and started laughing. I guess to her, it was funny. I wasn't sure why. Maybe she's used to comments like that though._

"_Yeah pretty much" she told me. "I'd be happy to introduce you to some bands if you'd like."_

_She pulled her I-Pod out of her pocket and stared at her screen. She carefully scrolled through until she found something she liked. Then she looked right at me and handed me her I-pod._

"_Just hit play" she smiled while so obviously trying to hold back a laugh. Needless to say, when I hit play I almost went deaf. The drums were incredibly fast, almost like a machine gun was being fired. I can't understand the damn vocals. What the hell kind of music is this??_

"_Ok ok I'll put on something a little more soft" she chuckled. She changed the music to something I recognized immediately…Pantera. This is her idea of SOFT?? Well I guess compared to her other music it is._

"_Amy I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"By the end of that day we'd decided to be travel partners" I smiled, remembering how happy I was. "And by the end of the month, I started calling her my best friend."

I turned my head back to the guerilla position monitor just in time to see my best friend hit her shooting star press. 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and STILL Divas Champion…AMY!" Lillian said into the microphone. The fans cheered loudly for my best friend and hell so did I. Everytime she steps through those ropes, I'm proud of her. She always puts her heart and soul into every match. It's one of the many things I admire about her.

"Time for us to make a brief appearance, guys" Randy said as they stood up and headed out the curtain. The fans booed at the site of 'Legacy.' They may love my best friend, but the WWE Universe definitely despises those guys. They all walked back through the curtain a few minutes later.

"There's my best friend" she smiled. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"What a doofus question. Of course I did. You were in it!"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Did I say something I wasn't supposed to? No wait. I complimented her. So why does she look so upset right now? Am I missing something here?? She didn't say anything as she walked over and wrapped her tiny arms around my big waist. I could feel her tears hitting my chest.

"Bestie what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave" she sniffled. "I know you have to, but I don't want you to!"

I could tell I was on the verge of tears myself, so I gave the guys a look and headed down the hall with my arms wrapped around my best friend. I stopped at one of the many boxes, sat down, and pulled my best friend onto my lap. She fit so perfectly too. She always has. I gently rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes.

"I don't want to leave either. It breaks my heart that I'll have to be away from my best friend. But I promise I'll call you everyday. Okay bestie?"

"Okay" she sniffled. "Just don't call before noon."

I just chuckled and shook my head at my best friend. Such a little doofus. But she is MY doofus.

And I wouldn't trade her for anyone else in the world.


	9. Two Questions

**--Chp9--**

**Amys POV**

I had around an hour till my best friend's last match for a few months. I decided to roam the halls. _I am so damn bored_ I thought to myself. I had decided to leave bestie on his own for now. That decision was made after his ex wife called and they got into a screaming match. Rather than stay and listen to my best friend snap on her, I decided to leave. Randy was doing prep for his match against my best friend along with Junior and Cody, which basically left me on my own. The idea came to me to try and find my good friend, Y2Jackass. I searched high and low for him, but was having no luck.

_Damn my legs are killing me_ I thought to myself. _I'm sitting my lazy ass down for a minute._ I sat down on a nearby chair and scrolled thru my I-Pod, looking for something to listen to. I finally settled on my entrance music and started singing away.

"I'm laughin' right back at my heeeeeeeeeeeeeeealth…lifelooooooooooooooong………"

I hadn't noticed that someone was standing right across from me, watching me…until Y2Jackass came bounding up and pulled my earbud out of my ear.

"Blondie" he chuckled. "You, uh, have an audience."

I looked up and there was Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne, looking at me with love in his eyes. Ah shit. I thought me having a boyfriend was supposed to get this guy _off_ my nuts….not back _on_ them!! He is swinging on them like a monkey on a vine in a jungle!

"Well blondie. I'll leave you to it" Y2Jackass grinned as he walked away. Oh I am going to MURDER him for this!! Shit shit shit!!

Matt looked at the ground nervously and shuffled his feet. "Hi Amy" he smiled. "How um how are you?"

"I've been better" I frowned. "I'm sure you've heard about bestie and his impending doom."

"Yeah I did" he sighed. "I'm real sorry Amy. I know how much he means to you. But um I got traded to RAW. And I guess ECW is going to start filming with Smackdown again."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_ I thought to myself. This guy, who from what I can tell is STILL in love with me, is going to be around me 24 fucking 7? Oh my god. Please shoot me. Strike me down. I don't care. Just someone please kill me now. I was hoping the higher ups would decide filming with Raw was a bad idea and send the ECW peeps back to tour with Smackdown. They are, but without this guy. SHIT!

But rather than say all that shit to Matt, I decided to be polite.

"Sounds like you're getting a big push Matt" I smiled as I stood up. "Congratulations! Anyway I'm going to go find Y2Jackass so I'll see you later alright?"

"Sure" he half grinned. "See ya."

With that I scampered off to find (and possibly dismember) Y2Jackass. I am going to murder him for leaving me alone with Matt. I just might rip off his arms and beat him with them!!!

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Matt's POV**

Try as I might, I can never get Amy alone for more than 5 minutes. I can't say I'm surprised. She's been avoiding me like the plague ever since our storyline ended. I guess I can't blame her. After all, I'm in love with her and she has a boyfriend. It's just too bad that boyfriend is Randy Orton, the biggest player on the roster. I know it's only a matter of time before he screws up and when he does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, if I can get past Ted DiBiase that is.

Anyone with half a brain can see Ted is STILL in love with Amy. Even the technicians know it! I've walked by and heard many of their conversations about how lovesick Ted is for her. One of them even said he is always doing little things for her to show her he still cares about her. I heard that he once paid for her 1st class airfare back home so she could surprise her friends! I wish I could afford to do something that nice for her, but I'm not the son of "The Million Dollar Man." I'm just a kid from Saint Louis, which is the same place that stupid, punk ass, two timing Randy Orton is from. If I knew where his house was, I would teepee it everyday I went home.

Ever since her and Randy became an official item, she has this glow about her. She is constantly smiling, happy, and laughing (usually hysterically when Ted is around). It's like Randy completes her.

If you ask me, she is the complete opposite of him. Sure she is a little cocky, but I like that she is so confident in herself. Randy Orton, however, isn't cocky: he is full blown _conceited_. I have seen him on more than one occasion checking himself out in the mirrors around the arena and grinning when he realizes the Divas are all drooling over him. Usually Amy is in the middle of the drooling group and I've heard her say "Yup. And just think guys…I get to see HIM naked! BE JEALOUS!" I know one thing...I'm jealous of Randy Orton. I can't get that image of her in my hotel room out of my mind! She is perfection.

But if you ask me, Randy isn't all that great looking. For once thing, he spray tans himself and for another he has way too many tattoos. He kind of looks like he did hard time in prison. Of course, Amy has just as many tattoos and she is damn sexy.

When I finally met Amy in the elevator that night, I was beyond happy: I was elated! Finally I had met the blonde haired, blue eyed, tough, pierced, and tattooed beauty I had been drooling profusely over for the last couple of months. Whenever she walked into the room, it was like it was in slow motion. And I swear everytime I looked at her, she would flash me a smile that melted my heart.

I had heard rumors that she had a fangirl crush on me, but I completely dismissed it. In no way, shape, or form did I think I had a chance with a gorgeous woman like her. I sure as hell was not about to go up to her and talk to her. I have a slight fear of rejection. Ok. I have a _HUGE_ fear of rejection. And ya know…she has rarely been alone since the first day she walked into WWE. Thinking back, it's easy for me to remember the first time I saw her.

I was sitting in catering with Kofi and chit chatting. I noticed that I had basically lost his attention and he was looking at the opposite end of the room with his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open.

"Um Kofi? What are you looking at?"

"I know WHAT I am looking at but I don't know her name" he smiled. "Look at her, Matt!"

I looked over and damn near melted into the ground. There she was with her long blonde hair, her tattoos, and piercings looking EXTREMELY (and I mean extremely) hot. I had never had the urge to want to go up to someone and kiss them without even knowing their name, but I sure did when I saw her. As I continued to drool over her, I talked to Kofi, not even taking my eyes off her.

"Two questions" I said. "One…what's her name? And two…where has she been all my life?"

"Two very good questions indeed" he laughed. "You can find out the answers if you go up and talk to her, you know."

Kofi and I sat there for the next couple minutes and discussed what I would say. I had just about built up the courage when Randy freaking Orton walked by her. To say she was drooling over him would be an understatement: she looked like she was about to pounce on him!!

"Well forget that" I sighed. "I'm not her type. Did you see the way she looked at Orton?"

"Matt my man" Kofi laughed. "_Every_ Diva looks at him like that! Just go talk to her! What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity, my self esteem, my self respect, my pride…."

Kofi looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Matt if you don't go talk to her, you're going to regret it."

I didn't say anything as I continued to stare at her. I watched her as she effortlessly floated around from group to group, talking to everyone from Paul Levesque to Dylan Postl (Hornswoggle). She seemed so at ease and I could tell everyone loved her.

My heart sank when she went right up to Randy Orton. It seemed like it was no big deal to her, like she was used to talking to guys like him. She stuck her hand out to him and he pulled her close to him and casually kissed her on the cheek. She looked like she was about to melt.

"Damn" I sighed.

"Told you you'd regret it, Matt" Kofi said as he stood up. "See ya later."

I sure as hell do regret not going up to her and talking to her. Maybe if I had, things would be different. Maybe if I had, I'd be her boyfriend instead of Randy freaking Orton.


	10. We Knew All Day

**--Chp10--**

**Amy's POV**

After searching for a few minutes, I finally found Y2Jackass's lockerroom. I hope that bastard is wearing a cup! Without even knocking, I barged in.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to death" I hissed at him.

"Ummm" he smiled nervously. "Because you adore me and we're pals?"

"A _pal_ wouldn't leave me alone with a guy who is _in love_ with me you jerksicle" I sighed as I flopped onto his couch.

He gave me a huge grin and when he saw that wasn't working, he used his puppy dog look. Oh damn him!! Sometimes I want to punch him in the face for using that look on me. He is damn near impossible to stay mad at.

"So what did mister high flyer say?" he chuckled. "That he loves you unconditionally and you should be with him instead of Orton?"

"No Y2Jackass" I grunted. "He told me he was sorry about bestie and that he got drafted to RAW. He also said ECW is going to film with Smackdown again."

I was surprised when Jackass didn't say anything. He usually has something to say because he has such a big god damn mouth. But he's sitting here…silent. Ok I'm officially worried that mister chatter box isn't saying anything.

Then without warning, he bursts into laughter!

"What the hell is wrong with you Jackass??"

"Dude blondie" he laughed hysterically. "You are totally screwed. That guy is going to follow you around like a lovesick puppy!!"

"Shut up Jackass."

"Blondie I am going to DIE laughing" he said as he continued to laugh. "This shit is going to be hilarious!!"

"You really are rotten" I hissed. "You're going to enjoy watching me suffer??"

"No" he laughed. "I'm going to enjoy watching him drool over you! It's kinda sad that he STILL won't give up on you Blondie!"

"It's not sad…it's _pathetic_" I sighed. "And I feel bad. I've tried avoiding him and that's not working."

"Well you should just be yourself then" he laughed. "A bitch!"

I glared at him and he immediately ceased with his infernal laughing. I may be small, but for some reason, a lot of the guys are terrified of me. Maybe Randy told them that I have a mean right hook? That must be it. For the record, I do pack a punch. I put all one hundred and five of my pounds behind it.

"Ohhh guess what I heard today, Blondiekins?" Chris asked in a singsong voice.

"What Y2Jackass?"

"The Hardys are moving back to RAW" he smiled. "Maybe Jeff will fall in love with you too, which will add more hysterics to my day!"

_You have got to be shitting me_ I thought to myself. _Jeff freaking Hardy on RAW with me?? _

I sat there with my mouth gaped open for the next few seconds.

"There's uh" Chris smiled nervously. "Something else Blondie."

"Jackass" I said as I gritted my teeth. "What did you do this time??"

"Well ummm" he stammered. "I _may_ have told Jeff that you have the hots for him."

"Again please explain why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because we're pals" he pleaded. "Please Blondie! Think of my wife and kids!"

I looked at Jackass and rolled my eyes. Damn him for pulling out the family card on me. I hate when he uses that one. It is totally unfair.

"Well if you'll excuse me" I sighed. "I'm going to go die somewhere."

"Don't die Blondie" he said as he draped his arm around my shoulder. "I need my pal! Who else is going to call me Y2Jackass?"

"You're right" I smiled. "Someone needs to keep your dumb ass in line. Love ya Jackass!"

"Love you too Blondie" he smiled. "Good luck with Matt!"

"Shut up."

I left Jackass's lockerroom and decided to head back to bestie's. I was just about there when I saw _him_…

Jeff freaking Hardy.

I tried not to stare. I really did. But man I couldn't help it. He's so different…so unique…so freaking hot! His hair is always different colors as are his arm things. His green eyes are incredible. I freaking _DIE_ everytime I look at him. I was standing there staring like an idiot when I felt a hand on my back.

"Settle down wifey" Junior chuckled. "You have a man."

"I know" I told him. "I am just….appreciating other things! Yeah that's it."

"Good one wifey" Junior laughed. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Yeah I'm sure you will" I smiled. "Bestie still in his lockerroom?"

"He is" he told me. "But you should go see your guy. He misses you and won't stop complaining."

I groaned at my other best friend and made my way towards my boyfriend's lockerroom. I know he misses me, but I want to spend as much time as possible with my best friend. But I guess I understand why he misses me. After all, I am so very ravishing!

I entered my man's lockerroom. When he looked up and saw it was me, he smiled so big. Ugh. I want to melt. Like immediately.

"Well I'll uh" Cody said nervously. "I'll leave you two lovers alone."

Cody made his way out of the lockerrom. As soon as he was gone, Randy walked over and passionately kissed me.

"Man I should ditch you more often" I laughed. "What was that for?"

"I've missed you today" he said as he gave me the ultimate pout. "And you looked really hot during your match! Damn I am lucky."

"Yes you are" I smiled. "I'm a total babe."

"And you're totally not self centered or anything" he laughed. "I just wanted to smooch ya and tell you how much I love you. Now go spend some time with your best friend."

"Thanks" I grinned. "I love you."

I quickly made my way out of Randy's lockerroom and practically ran to bestie's. I knocked and patiently waited for him to answer, just in case he was spending some time with Barbara. He opened the door a few seconds later and smiled at me.

"Hey bestie" he said as he let me in his lockerroom. "Ready to watch me win the title?"

"Duuuuh" I said with an eye roll. "And don't worry. I'll be waiting with your inhaler and a bottle of water at the guerilla position as usual. Geez what would you do without me?"

"I just don't know" he sighed dramatically. "I guess someone else would take care of me."

"Ohh bestie guess who I saw?" I sighed dreamily.

"If you say you saw your boyfriend naked, I swear I will Batista Bomb your skinny ass onto this couch" he said with a shudder.

"Not yet" I smirked. "No I saw Jeff Hardy."

"Did you drool on yourself?" he laughed as he pulled his boot up.

"Hell yeah" I grinned. "Until Junior interrupted me and reminded me I'm spoken for. I know I am. I was just observing nature!"

Bestie started cracking up. He was laughing so hard that I thought he was going to start coughing!

"Jeff Hardy is not nature, bestie" he laughed.

"Yes he is. He is a rare breed of _maxiumus hottius enigmasus_" I chuckled.

"Did you seriously just say that?" he smiled. "Man. You're weird."

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later and a stagehand poked his head in.

"Dave, you've got about 10 minutes til your match" he informed us.

After he closed the door, my best friend and I looked at each other and frowned. We knew all day this moment was coming, but I don't think either one of us were really prepared for it. No matter how much time we spent with each other, it was never enough. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I could see tears in his eyes too. Both of us instinctively pulled each other into a hug.

"You're my best friend" he sniffled. "I love you."

"I love you too" I said as my voice cracked. "We better head to the curtain."

But my best friend and I were frozen, despite the fact the door was opened a few seconds later.

"Hey come on guys. We gotta…." Junior stopped in mid sentence.

"Man that is making me sad" my boyfriend said.

"Me too" Cody agreed.

Bestie and I didn't budge. By now, both of us were crying our eyes out. This was his last match for who knows how long. We both knew it and we were both dreading it.

"Come on you guys" Randy sighed. "It'll be okay. We gotta go or we'll miss our cue."

With our arms wrapped around each other, bestie and I headed out of the lockerroom with our heads hung long. So low, in fact, we didn't notice that the entire rosters were lined up and down the hall. I could hear everyone awwwing at the sight of the current state of mind of me and my best friend.

"Oh my god. That is so sad" I heard Melina say. "I'm totally going to cry."

"Me too" Barbie said. "They look like they've both been shot in the chest."

"Poor dears" Kate sighed. "They look so defeated."

We got to the curtain about a minute before bestie's music hit. When he did, he gave me his half smile/half frown.

"Well here we go" he sighed. "I love you, bestie."

"I love you too" I said as my voice cracked. "Now get out there and win."

He bumped fists with me and headed out the curtain.

"It'll be okay babe" Randy smiled. "It'll be a great match I promise."

He offered me a small kiss and I gladly took it. Hey. I gotta get comfort somehow right. Legacy's music hit and out we went. I just hope I can get into character during this match, despite the fact my heart was breaking into about 50 million pieces. It's going to be tough to watch my best friend's last match. I just hope I can get through it.


	11. Conversation Of Fail

**-Jericho's POV-**

Oh my poor, sweet Blondie. I've never seen her as down as she was just now. I feel just terrible for her! And Dave…wow. I never thought I would ever see him like that either. He must really care about Blondiekins an awful lot!

Now that I am completely depressed, I might as well head down to my lockerroom. I was almost there when I saw the Hardys talking to…Evan Bourne. Oh man. Blondie would _DIE_ if she saw this! Actually I'm pretty sure she would run the opposite way, screaming in sheer terror! I casually walked up to the group.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Oh not much" Matt smiled. "These two are just having a discussion about Amy."

"Let me guess" I chuckled. "You're talking about how 'hot' she is."

"Absolutely" Jeff sighed dreamily. "She's perfection!"

"Don't tell her that" I laughed. "Her ego is already the size of California! And besides that, she has a boyfriend."

"Yeah I'm aware" Jeff frowned. "Korklan here told me she's with Orton."

"Why Jeff" I gasped. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice??"

"It's not so much jealously as it is concern" he grunted. "That guy has been a player since day one. What makes you think _any_ woman can change that?"

Jeff had a point. When Randy first came to the WWE, he pretty much hooked up with every Diva, including Stacy Keibler. Man. She was hot! Those legs…oh those legs! Everytime she walked by me, I drooled on myself. Lord, I miss seeing those legs! No Diva has legs like her!!

"Um Chris?" Jeff said as he nudged me. "Come back to Earth."

"Oh sorry" I stammered. "I was just thinking how Orton hooked up with Stacy and how I miss her legs!"

"I'll agree with you on that" Matt Hardy laughed. "Those 42 inch long legs killed me everytime!"

I nodded with the elder Hardy in agreement and continued to listen to what the other Matt and Jeff were saying.

"It sickens me she's with a player like Orton" Matt sneered. "She deserves _so_ much better."

"Like you Korklan?" I chimed in. Oh that was a good one. Blondie would be proud! Her smartass remarks were rubbing off on me more and more everyday! I'll have to be sure to tell her about that one later. That will surely cheer her up and lord knows she's going to need it.

"Well uh" he stammered. "Yeah. I think I could treat her a hella of a lot better than Orton does."

"Really now?" I smiled. "So you can pay for her and her's crews drinks every night you go out, deal with the fact that her other best friend is in love with her, and be so incredibly awesome in bed that she brags about you to her friends, including friends like me who do _NOT_ want to know, constantly?"

Korklan just stared at me and stayed silent. Chalk another point up to me.

"Now if you boys will excuse me" I grinned. "I'm going to watch my pal Blondie."

With a spring in my step, I headed towards my locker room to watch the match. I _have_ to remember to tell my pal about all of my smartass remarks I made to Korklan. I went into my lockerroom and turned on the monitor just in time. Dave just Batista Bombed the HELL out of Randy and went for the cover. 1…2…3.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Heavyweight Champion, BASTISTA!" Lillian boomed into the microphone.

Orton was really in character and was absolutely livid, while Junior and Rhodes complained as usual. Amy started screaming at the two of them, blaming them for costing Orton the title. It's so funny to see Blondie get into character!

Legacy made their way back up the ramp so Batista could have his moment. I decided to run out and meet up with Blondie. She'll probably need a hug from her favorite Canadian. I hurried out of my lockerroom and _literally_ ran into Blondie.

"Ow! Jackass!" she hissed at me. "Watch out for my loveliness, please!"

"Geez Blondie" I chuckled as I helped her up. "Where's the fire?"

"I've gotta get bestie's inhaler" she panted as she ran down the hall. "His asthma is really bothering him right now."

Dave is very lucky he has such a sweet best friend to take care of him. She emerged from his lockerroom a few seconds later with his inhaler in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Care to come with and congratulate my bestie?" she smiled.

"I would love to. Ohhh and guess what Blondie?"

"Ugh. What now?" she groaned.

"No no it's hilarious" I laughed. I proceeded to tell Blondie about the conversation of fail I ran into earlier and all of the smartass remarks I made to Korklan. Blondie started cracking up hysterically. I knew she'd love it!

"O…M…G" she gasped between laughs. "You're such a jackass! I love you."

We got to the curtain just in time for Dave to walk thru. Blondie handed him his inhaler and he gave her a big smile and a hug. Everyone that was gathered around 'awwwwed' at the two of them.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he told her after he took a puff. "I love you, bestie."

"I love you too bestie" she sighed. "Oh someone take a picture of the two CHAMPION best friends."

I pulled out my I-Phone and snapped a picture of the two champs. I should be a photographer! This picture turned out great.

"I'll send it to your phone Blondie" I smiled.

"Thanks Jackass" she smiled back. "So what's the plan for tonight guys? Ready to party hardy with Blondie?"

"Well LDO Blondie" I said as I playfully rolled my eyes. "The entire roster is going! Let's all meet in the hotel lobby in around 2 hours okay?"

"Let me guess" she laughed. "You need to style your hair."

I stuck my tongue out at Blondie. She knows me too well.

"Alright two hours it is" she smiled. "See ya then Jackass! Come on guys."

Blondie and I high fived each other and went our separate ways. If I know Blondie, tonight is going to be absolutely insane! Little did I know it would end up being one of the most insane nights in the history of the WWE.


	12. My Soul Is Dying

**Amy's POV**

"Bestie you should've showered before we left the arena" I shuddered. "You smell like onions."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes and I smiled back at him in the rearview mirror. He was sitting back there in between Junior and Cody. As usual, Randy was sitting in front with me and holding my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

"I don't think I've told you today how beautiful you are" he smiled. "I love you, Blondie."

I laughed at what Randy called me. Usually, Y2Jackass was the only one that called me Blondie.

"I love you too Sexy Abs" I smiled coyly.

"You get a gold star for that one" he grinned. "I'll have to reward you later" he said with a wink.

"Oh gag" Junior said. "I'm going to barf on the floor!"

I shot Junior my evil glare in the mirror and he didn't say a word. I'm the boss of this crew you know.

We finally got to the hotel parking lot and I parked the car. I am so excited and I can't wait to see where this night takes us. And man, I can't wait to get my drink on! I'm thinking this is going to be a Jack Daniels kind of evening! My crew and I were heading towards the hotel when I heard my phone humming the theme from JAWS.

"That movie sucks" Junior laughed. Without even thinking, I punched him in the arm. "Owww! You ass!!" he screeched.

"Don't diss my movie" I hissed. "Or you'll sleep with the fishies!"

"Ok Godfather" he laughed. "Should I kiss your ring or will you make me an offer I can't refuse?"

I laughed at my pal Junior and checked my phone. It was a text from Y2Jackass.

_Blondie please don't kill me_ it read. Whenever Jackass says something like that, I usually _DO_ want to kill him.

_Jackass what did you do now_ I texted him back angrily.

_Well uh...apparently Korklan is coming out to party tonight…with the Hardys_ he texted.

"Ugh damn it Jackass" I muttered.

"What did Irvine do now?" Bestie laughed as we walked thru the lobby.

"Oh somehow Korklan heard about tonight and is coming out with the Hardys" I groaned. "I know Jackass wants hella people to come party for my birthday, but damnit."

Randy slightly seethed to himself. _If Korklan or Jeff gets near my chick, I'll RKO their asses_ he thought to himself.

Randy hated to admit it, but he knew his chick had a crush on Hardy. Dave had told him that her first month in WWE, all Amy ever talked about was meeting Jeff and showing him her 'ravishing grimness.' Of course, according to Dave, Amy had talked about showing her ravishing grimness to _him_ too.

Randy smirked when he thought of all the times he had caught Amy staring at him. She never tried to be coy about it either. She just stared at him like a deer in headlights. He remembered that one time, he flashed her a big smile and she looked like she was going to melt into the ground. He actually laughed when he thought about it.

"What are you laughing at babe" I asked as we all boarded the elevator.

"Oh...just about when I make you melt with my smile" he smiled.

"You better stop that" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Or we're going to end up being late to the big bash."

"They'll wait for you" he said as he kissed my cheek. He left his mouth there for a moment, his hot breath hitting my face.

"Um hello" Junior said. "We're right here."

"Yeah seriously" bestie said as he fake barfed. "Can you two like, save that for AFTER the party when you're in your own damn room and behind closed doors?"

"Don't player hate" I said as I grabbed Randy's hand and we exited the elevator. I opened the door with my keycard and we all headed in.

"So bestie" bestie smiled. "Are you going to dress up tonight or are you going to, as usual, look like The Grim Reaper?"

I shot him a glare and he looked down at the floor. I started cracking up and so did he.

"I haven't decided yet" I said with a shrug. "Maybe Randy can help me decide" I said with a wink.

"God you two make me want to barf up my stomach" bestie groaned.

With a laugh and smiles on our faces, Randy and I headed into our room to start getting ready. I'm glad we have two hours because Mr. Orton is extremely distracting to me. I just can't help it. He closed the door and took off his shirt. I sighed dramatically.

"God you're so sexy Randy" I drooled. "Your body is like a work of art!"

Randy started cracking up. "That's another gold star" he smiled. "I think you need to stay after school for some 'extra help', young lady."

I started giggling immediately. "If my teachers looked like you, I never would've cut class" I said as I ran my hand down his chiseled chest and abs. Randy looked down at me and bit his lip in an extremely provocative manner. Good lord I love that look of his.

"How long do you think it'll take you to get ready?" he whispered in my ear.

"Probably only an hour" I whispered back, with a slight shake in my breath.

"Why babe" he smiled. "Am I making you….?"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence as I tackled him onto the bed.

"Holy crap" he laughed. "You're aggressive tonight! I love it!"

"I'm always aggressive" I laughed.

"True. But you've never tackled me" he smiled. "That was hot! Feel free to do that again anytime."

For the next hour, Randy and I 'enjoyed' each other very very much! We were laying there snuggling when we heard a knock on the door.

"Are you two decent?" he asked.

"Um definitely not" we laughed.

"You two are like rabbits! Geez" he said. "I just wanted to let you two know you've only got an hour left to get ready."

"Thanks" I shouted. "I love you!"

"Love you too" he said.

I looked back at Randy and he pulled me into a nice, sweet kiss. When I opened my eyes, he sighed and smiled at me.

"You know" he sighed. "I love you more than any girl I've ever been with. You really do complete me, Amy" he said as he ran his hand down my cheek. I've never been one for mushy bullshit, but when it's coming from Randy, it's the sweetest thing ever. I really can picture myself with this guy for the rest of my life.

"I love you Sexy Abs" I sighed as I got up and started rummaging thru my suitcase.

"I love you more, Killer Legs" he told me. "And I love this view I've got. My my my you're sexy and I am officially the luckiest man alive."

"Yes you are" I said with a conceited smirk on my face. "Now get up and let's go shower."

"I love when you boss me around" he sighed as he put his bands over his heart. "It's totally romantic."

I headed into the bathroom and Randy soon followed. While I waited for the water to heat up, I started getting out all of my makeup. When I looked in the mirror, Randy was staring at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" I smiled.

"The most beautiful woman on the planet" he smiled back.

I sighed and went back to getting all of my makeup ready. Randy came up and wrapped his arm around me and stuck his arm in the shower.

"Water's ready babe" he told me and got in. He started humming happily. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I never thought someone would be so happy with me. I stepped in and he looked at me like I was a juicy steak.

"Settle down, Orton" I grinned.

"That is just not possible, babe" he laughed. "You're way too hot for me to settle down."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He instinctively put his arms around my tiny waist.

"I love you" I sighed as I kissed him.

"I love you even more" he sighed back.

"Wait til you see what I'm gonna wear tonight" I smiled slyly. "You're going to be even more in love with me."

"I don't know if that's possible" he smiled. "Unless you were carrying my kid."

_Carrying his kid _I thought to myself_. Not anytime soon, but I could for sure see it in the future. Oh lord. I'm really falling for this guy hard and fast. _

"That would be one good looking kid" I grinned. "As long as they looked like me."

"As long as they didn't have your personality" he laughed. I instinctively punched him in the arm. "Oww geez! I forgot how hard you punch!"

"Know your role and shut your hole if you smell what the Blondie is cookin!" I told him, pretending like I was holding a microphone like The Rock. He started cracking up.

"That's why I love you" he laughed. "You're silly."

Surprisingly Randy and I finished up in the shower very quickly. It was probably one of the quickest we've ever had together. It was a new record time, that's for sure. I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into our room. Randy was looking thru his suitcase for a shirt and standing there in nothing but his black briefs. I walked by him and smacked his sweet butt.

"Oops" I smiled. "I just can't keep my hands to myself!"

"You're bad" he laughed. "I'll have to punish you later, birthday girl" he said with his cocky grin on his face.

"Ohh baby" I purred. "Am I going to get some birthday spankings?"

Randy bit his lip like a hungry animal and let out his little grunt. Oh I love that so much. He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my neck. He leaned into my ear and started purring. Oh my god it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my LIFE. My knees starting shaking like mad and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He better stop this or I'm going to have to show him my ravishing grimness!

"Please stop, Randy."

"Why baby" he whispered.

"Do I really have to explain it?"

"I guess not" he laughed softly. He pulled me in for a light kiss, but I instantly deepened it. "Now _YOU_ need to stop" he groaned.

"Oh but why baby?" I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a look like I was the craziest person on the planet. Just then my phone started to hum the theme from JAWS. I smiled at Randy, released him from my grip, and went over to my phone. I saw it was a text from my pal, Y2Jackass.

_Blondie I have an emergency. HELP!! _

_Let me guess you're out of hair products and need some more_ I replied.

_Yes. And I will not go out to get some more with the way my hair is now. Can you pleeeeease bring me some? I'll pay for your food for a week!_

_Fine. Be there in a minute_ I texted back.

"Stupid Y2Doofus" I grunted. "He's out of hair products. I'm going to get some from Junior and take them up to him."

I went over to my suitcase and got dressed. Randy was turned around and didn't see the shirt I was wearing. I went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Check out my shirt baby."

When he turned around and saw what I had on, he smiled so big I thought his smile was going to fall off. I had taken a Legacy shirt and Melina and I had cut it up and sewed it back together so it fit me a LOT better. Randy grabbed me and gave me a huge hug.

"That is the best shirt I've ever seen" he told me. "And you are the hottest Legacy chick ever. Oh and I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back."

I grabbed my key and headed out into the livingroom. Bestie, Cody, and Junior were all getting ready. When bestie saw me, he smiled.

"Sweet shirt" Cody exclaimed. "You're a total babe!"

"Why thank you Mr. Rhodes."

Junior looked at me, gave a smirk, and shook his head.

"You should wear that for RAW next week" he pointed out. "The fans will love it."

"I think I might. Hey Junior" I asked. "Can I take some of your hair stuff to Y2Jackass? He ran out and needs some more."

"Ugh I guess" he groaned. "But that idiot better replace it."

"Thanks" I smiled. I headed into Junior's bathroom, grabbed his hair stuff, and headed for the door. "I'll be back in about 10. I love you guys."

"Love you too" they all said in unison.

I headed towards the elevator with a spring in my step…until I realized I had no idea where Jackass was staying. I laughed when I thought of how I could forget such an important piece of information. Sometimes I really DO act like a typical blonde.

_What room are you in Jackass_ I texted him.

_Room 405, Blondiejerk. Please hurry! My soul is dying without hair products!_

_OMG you are so dramatic_ I texted him as I got in the elevator. _I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Calm down, Jeridork. Your soul will be just fine._

_Blondie, you are the best! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!_

I smiled to myself and shook my head. I can't believe that guy thinks his soul will die without hair products. I should definitely get him a year supply of them for his birthday. He would be totally stoked and he'd probably start calling me his best friend. I was riding up in the elevator when it stopped on the second floor….

And in walked Jeff Hardy.


	13. Your Personal Savior

**--Chp13--**

Jeff really wasn't paying attention when he got in the elevator. But when he got in and saw who was in there, he was _definitely_ paying attention then. There she was, dressed in tight black pants and a Legacy shirt, which had obviously been cut and sewn together to fit her extremely small figure. To say Jeff was drooling would've been an understatement: he was salivating. He was sure he was going to start panting any moment.

"Hi Amy" he smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine" she politely smiled back. "And how are you?"

"Good thanks" he told her. "So uh where are you off to?"

"Jackass ran out of hair products so I'm bringing him some of Junior's" she laughed. "And he will not go get some more with his hair in its 'current state' you know."

"That guy is something else" he laughed. "He's one of the nicest guys around though, when he's not focusing on himself."

"I agree" she chuckled. "He never fails to make me smile."

The two rode in comfortable silence in the elevator for a few more seconds before Jeff had the courage to speak up again.

"Sooo" he stammered. "How long have you and Randy been together?"

"About six months" she sighed dreamily. "Best six months of my life I'll tell you that."

Jeff really did not want to hear about how great Randy was so he decided to change the subject. He racked his brain for a minute before he finally thought of something to talk to her about.

"So how long have you liked wrestling?" he asked her.

"Oh for about 11 years now" she beamed.

"That's cool" he radiated. "And who's your favorite wrestler?"

Amy looked at the ground and nervously shuffled her feet. Jeff immediately became curious. He had never seen her act shy before. Of course, he had only watched her from afar. Jeff patiently waited for her to answer.

"Stone Cold" she finally answered. "………..and you."

Jeff definitely wasn't prepared for that comment and was taken aback by it. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he knew he shouldn't. She had a boyfriend and, from what he'd been told about her, she was pretty feisty. He was pretty much afraid she would beat the crap out of him. Just then, the elevator dinged.

"Nice talking to you Jeff" she smiled. "See ya later?"

"For sure" he smiled back. "Tell Chris I said hi."

"I will" she told him. "Later."

Jeff watched her until the doors closed. When they did, he leaned into the wall and sighed. That chick reminded him a _LOT_ of his brother's ex girlfriend, Amy Dumas. Like her, the blonde Amy was way different than all of the other Divas and she _definitely_ had her own style. Like Jeff, she was an enigma.

And he was officially in love with her.

**---xxxxxxx-------**

Amy roamed the halls in search of Chris's room, her heart still beating from talking to Jeff Hardy for exactly two minutes and forty five seconds. Not that she was counting or anything. She was relieved she was going to see her favorite Canadian pal. She knew she could talk to him about this. Relief rushed over her when she reached his door.

"Oh Y2Jackass" she singsonged as she knocked. "It's your personal savior, Blondie!"

"My pal!" Chris exclaimed as he opened the door and hugged her. "Come on in."

She came inside and he grabbed the hair products from her. "Thank you Blondie" he smiled.

"No problemo" she smiled back.

Chris intently studied her face. Something about his friend was off and he was going to find out what.

"I can tell by the look on your face you got tail" he told her. "But there's something else on your mind. Go ahead. Tell your Canadian therapist" he said as he began styling his hair.

"Jeff was in the elevator with me…and I felt lust for him. And I have an incredibly hot, gorgeous sexy boyfriend" she whined. "Jackass, what is wrong with me?"

"Well for one thing" he laughed. "You use too many adjectives to describe your boyfriend's looks."

Amy shot him a glare and he nervously laughed. "But seriously Blondie. Nothing is wrong with you as long as you don't act on your lust. Just keep it in your pants, killer!"

Amy started cracking up hysterically. Chris could always make her feel better about any situation she managed to get herself into. And this one was no exception. Amy could easily say that Chris was her most hilarious friend.

"You're awesome Y2Jackass" she beamed happily. "But if you'll excuse me, I need to go make myself pretty."

"That'll take you a while" he snickered.

"It'd take you longer" she smiled as she batted her eyelashes. He shot her a playful glare which quickly turned into a pout. "Aww Jackass" she sighed. "You know you're cute! Shut up."

"I know" he said with a cocky grin on his face. "I just wanted you to say it!"

Amy rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "See ya soon, Y2Jackass! Don't be late!" With that Amy headed back down the corridor and towards the elevator. She pushed the button and patiently waited, humming a song to herself. When the elevator arrived she got in and pressed the button. The doors were almost closed when someone stuck their arm in to stop them….

And that someone was Matt Korklan.

On the outside, Amy smiled. But on the inside, she wanted to grunt, roll her eyes, and run away screaming in terror. This guy was still clearly in love with her, even though she so very obviously had a boyfriend. She knew if she gave the word, Randy would beat the living _hell_ out of him. But she didn't want to get Randy in trouble and she knew if Randy got his hands on Matt, he'd end up in a coma. Amy didn't want Matt to get hurt. She just didn't want him to be in love with her anymore.

Matt sighed to himself when he looked at her. She had on no makeup but she looked beautiful, even though she was wearing a stupid Legacy t-shirt. Matt never realized how much he hated Legacy...well…the leader of the group anyway.

"Hi Amy" he nervously stammered. "Um happy birthday."

"It's actually tomorrow" she corrected. "But thank you."

"Oh right" he told her. Damn he'd tried to kiss up to her and it totally backfired. He wanted to smack himself for that one, but not in front of her. "So uh where are you off to?"

"Back to my room" she informed him. "I just had to deliver some hair products to Y2Jackass."

"Oh" he smiled. "That's nice."

"Yeah it's taking me longer than I thought to get ready" she said with a cocky grin on her face. "Randy and I ended up hooking up before we got in the shower."

Matt could feel his blood boiling on the inside. Just the thought of Randy _touching_ Amy made him want to beat the shit out of someone. He felt that deep in his heart, he and Amy belonged together. Randy was a total jackass, at least in his mind. Matt didn't tell Amy that though. He'd heard about her mean right hook and he certainly didn't want to feel that on his face anytime soon.

So he just stood there and smiled uncomfortably at her.

And on the inside, Amy was beaming. She finally found a way to get Matt to stop talking. Or so she thought.

"I'm looking forward to tonight" he stammered. "I don't go out much."

"I go out pretty much every night" she told him. "We're party animals."

"I've never been one to party" he shrugged. "I'm a lightweight."

"I can drink a fifth of Jack Daniels" she proudly beamed.

Matt was amazed by her comment. It was hard to believe that someone who only weighed one hundred and five pounds could drink so much whiskey and still be alive to tell about it. _Her liver must be made out of steel and leather_ he thought to himself. _And she could definitely out drink me any night of the week._

The elevator dinged and Amy exited the elevator.

"See ya later Korklan" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Amy" he yelled back.

When the elevator doors closed, he smacked his hand into his forehead. Why did he always act so stupid around her? He never could say the right things to her! He certainly hated his life right now. He'd finally found a Diva who returned his feelings (at least for a little while) and he couldn't have her. He definitely didn't want to try and break up Amy and Randy. That would be some _seriously bad_ karma points. Sighing to himself, he realized he'd just have to wait around for Orton to screw up.


	14. All I Need Is Five Minutes

**---Chp14---**

As Amy headed back to her shared room, she thought about her encounter with Matt Korklan. That encounter brought out feelings of pity. She still felt bad for the way things happened with Korklan. Truth be told, she blamed herself for him being so in love with her. If she hadn't gone to his room after punching her boyfriend in the jaw, she felt he wouldn't be in love with her. If she would've 'kept it in her damn pants', maybe Korklan wouldn't think she was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

As for her encounter with 'The Extreme Enigma', she felt incredibly guilty. Her short encounter with Jeff brought out some _extremely_ lustful feelings, something she hadn't experienced since her and Randy became an official item. The whole time she was talking to Jeff, she was practically drooling on herself. She studied every inch of him like a book, taking in his upper body, his pouty lips, that sexy Southern twang in his voice, and his _gorgeous_ green eyes. Just thinking about Jeff Hardy sent chills up her spine.

She decided to keep her encounters to herself. Bestie would scold her like a parent, Junior would just laugh hysterically, Cody would probably be confused, and Randy…he would _flip_ if he knew his woman was lusting for another man. Amy knew damn well she would lose it if Randy had the hots for one of the Divas, even though all of them were her friends…except stupid, skanky, bimbo, hoe bag Tiffany.

Amy was happy that Tiffany was on ECW because she would definitely beat the shit out of her if she was on the RAW roster. She could just picture that skank ass hoe trying to get on her man, _her_ Randy. And it made her blood boil. She clinched her fists and gritted her teeth. She calmed down when she opened the door and saw Dave, Cody, and her pal Junior.

"I'm back. And better than ever!" she sang. "Got a knack….for makin' things better!"

All of Amy's friends laughed and laughed. It made her happy that she could make them laugh so much.

"You guys are studs" she beamed. "Where's the hottest stud of them all?"

"In your room" Dave told her. "But you only have thirty minutes left to get ready! So keep your hands to yourself!"

"Shut _UP_ bestie" she groaned. "Besides, all I need is five minutes" she winked.

"Ewwww" he shuddered. "Too much info!"

Amy gave her now trademark smirk and walked into her shared room. Randy looked up and smiled at her.

"My baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I missed you" he frowned. "That was the longest 10 minutes of my life."

"I missed YOU, you sexy viper" she purred as she bit her lip. "Did you know you're the hottest guy on the planet?"

"Awww babe" he smiled as he blushed. "You're so good to me."

"I'd _REALLY_ like to be good to you, if you know what I mean" she said with a wink.

Randy bit his lip and grunted. Amy started giggling like a schoolgirl.

"You are BAD" he whispered in her ear seductively. "So VERY bad."

"Let me do my makeup" she whispered. "And maybe you can see how BAD I am" she said with her cocky smile as she ran her hand down his chest. Randy stood there with his mouth open and he could feel his knees getting weak. She was good…damn good. All it took from her was a small touch and a whisper in his ear and he was ready to go! No woman had _ever_ had such a power over Randy.

He walked over to the bathroom door and eyed his girlfriend up and down about 20 times. She didn't notice at first, mainly because she was trying to decide what color to wear. When she finally decided on blue, she noticed her boyfriend eyeing her hungrily.

"May I help you?" she chuckled.

"Oh I think so" he said with a sly smirk, the infamous Randy Orton one of course.

"You better stop that Mr. Orton" she grunted.

Randy's smirk increased and he walked over to his girlfriend. He took his hand and ran it from her face down to her hip. Amy closed her eyes and starting breathing pretty heavily. Randy enjoyed every second of it.

No guy had ever had such an incredible power over her, either. But she'd never been with a guy that looked like _him_ before. He was perfection from head to toe. He had incredible ice blue eyes, a gorgeous smile that melted her heart, and the sexiest body she had ever had the privilege of seeing naked. Amy was sure if she looked up 'perfection' in the dictionary, a picture of him would be there.

She had decided she'd had enough of Randy's games. She dropped her eyeshadow brush and shoved him against the wall. Randy looked at her, bit his lip, and pulled her into a kiss.

"Screw my god damn makeup" she got out between kisses. "I need you…like...right now."

"But you had me earlier" he whispered.

"Once is never enough with you" she whispered back. She then bit right into his neck and he let out a VERY loud groan. "Ohh someone likes to be bit" she laughed.

Amy knew she needed to still do her makeup so she had to make this a quick session. She ripped off Randy's clothes faster than she ever had before and he did the same.

"Pick me up" she whispered. "And lean back against the wall."

"Ohh this is a new one for us" he laughed softly. "I knew you were wild but damn…"

Amy smiled slyly while Randy began to make sweet love to her against that bathroom wall. They tried their best to keep quiet. Randy seemed to be having a much more difficult time with that than Amy was, though.

"God DAMN Amy" Randy grunted, a little bit louder than he intended. He buried his face into her neck, trying to keep himself quiet by laying kisses all the way down. This, however just got Amy even more excited than she was and she started getting loud too.

"Randy you are amazing" Amy said breathlessly. "Ohh crap…I think…"

"Yeah me too…." he groaned.

Randy almost collapsed onto the floor, but braced himself and his girlfriend against the wall. Their chests heaved up and down as they both tried to catch their breaths. Randy looked up into his girlfriend's baby blues and smiled at her, still breathless.

"Best five minutes of my life" he said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you" she whispered breathlessly. "You're a total sex machine" she laughed.

"If I'm the machine" he smirked. "You're the goddess that runs it."

"Damn you're smooth" she laughed as she got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put my clothes back on and do my makeup."

Amy quickly got dressed and headed over to the mirror. She definitely wanted to bring out her baby blues, but wanted to go for a smoky effect as well. She finally decided to not only utilize the blue eyeshadow (which she decided on earlier), but to throw some black in as well. It took Amy only 20 minutes but when she was finally done, she was more that satisfied with what she had accomplished. In fact, she was damn proud. The old Amy from five years ago NEVER could have accomplished what she just had.

When Randy walked back in to the bathroom to tell Amy she had five minutes left, he was blown away. His girlfriend looked even more incredible than she normally did! He walked over to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Wow" he gasped. "Your makeup is amazing. I swear you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

"Aww baby" she smiled shyly. "They're not as pretty as yours."

"Babe look at yourself" he instructed. He turned her around and had her look into the mirror. "You're beautiful."

"Who is that hot guy behind me with the tattoos?" she laughed. "I want his digits! He's hot as hell!"

"That same guy was wondering who the hot blonde with the tattoos was" he purred. "He totally wants to get her naked later."

"He's totally going to" she laughed. "She thinks he's the hottest thing on the planet!"

Amy and Randy started cracking up hysterically. They'd never had a conversation in which they referred to themselves in 3rd person. Amy and Randy both glanced at their watches and gave each other excited looks.

"Time to party" Amy smiled. "I love you, Randy."

"I love you too Amy" he smiled back. "Let's go."

Amy and Randy wrapped their arms around each other and headed into the livingroom to get their friends. Tonight was going to be one amazing night.


	15. A Certain Canadian

**--Chp15--**

The Legacy (and Batista) walked into the bar and were greeted by smiles and hellos from their coworkers. Cody sat down followed by Ted Junior then Randy then Amy and of course Dave was last. All of the WE superstars and Divas crowded around their booth.

"Happy birthday Amy" they all shouted in unison.

"Thank you" she smiled politely.

"Here you go Amy" Beth smiled as she handed her a card. "Happy birthday from all of us Divas."

Amy opened the card and laughed at what they had written inside:

_What did you get the girl who has the hottest boyfriend on the planet? Something to make him even happier! Happy birthday, girl! We love you._

Amy then pulled out two giftcards: one for $100 to Sephora and then other for $150 for Victoria's Secret. She looked over at Randy and he was grinning at big as a Jack-o-lantern. She then leaned over and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Perhaps you can help me pick something out" she purred.

"Oh I will indeed" he said loudly. Everyone around the table laughed. A waitress walked over and handed the crew their drinks. Amy smiled at her politely then looked at Chris, who gave her a nod.

"Yes that was me who got you drinks and you're welcome" he smiled. "And here you go, Blondie. Happy birthday." He handed her a card and she opened it up. She once again laughed when she read the card.

_To my favorite fellow blonde and sexy beast,_

_You are one of the most obnoxious, rude, and downright bitchy people I have ever met. _

_And I love you more than I can put into words. Your friendship means the world to me and I'm so glad we're pals. Happy birthday, Blondie! _

_Your pal,_

_Y2Jackass_

Amy then pulled out a $100 giftcard to I-Tunes…and a $50 giftcard to Jack in the Box.

"I know the way to your heart is thru your stomach" Chris laughed. "Happy birthday, Blondie."

"Thanks Y2Jackass" she smiled as she bumped fists with him. "Love ya." Chris smiled happily at her. He knew his gifts would go over well.

It was Cody's turn next and he handed her a card. Amy smiled happily when she read it.

_What's up, killer?_

_I know we didn't exactly start off on the right foot. In fact, I remember you kicking my ass backstage. Looking back now, I know I had it coming. _

_But I'm glad we got over our 'issue' and that we're now pretty good friends. I still think you're crazy, though._

_Your friend,_

_Cody_

Amy then pulled out a $200 giftcard to Gamestop. She was so excited she jumped over Ted Junior and Randy to hug Cody. Everyone started cracking up.

"Geez Blondie. Settle down" Chris laughed. "It's just Gamestop."

"Gamestop is the holy land" she smiled. "Right Cody?"

"You got that right" he smiled back. "From one gamer to another."

Junior decided it was his turn next so he handed Amy a card and a small box. On the outside, Randy smiled. But on the inside, he was fuming so bad he was about to erupt. _What the hell does this guy think he's doing giving my woman jewelry_ he thought to himself. _That's MY job not his!!_ Randy just sat there quietly though and didn't say a word while Amy read her card:

_Wifey,_

_You are, by far, one of my best friends on the planet. I never thought when I first saw you that'd we'd be friends. Actually, the first time I saw you I was sure you were going to end up kicking my ass! You were one intimidating lookin chick!!_

_But I'm glad we've become pretty much inseparable. You're one of the most awesome chicks I've ever known and I'm proud to say that you're my best friend. Oh and that you'd have my back in a bar fight. That's pretty cool._

_I love ya always and forever, wifey._

_Love,_

_Junior_

"Oh Junior" Amy sighed. She then opened her present and was happy to say the least. Junior had bought her a necklace: a silver charm in the shape of boxing gloves, with diamonds of course. She flipped it over and read his engraving he had gotten put on the back.

"BFFs for life! Love Always, Junior" she read. "I love it Junior" she smiled as she put it on. "Thank you."

Randy and Dave exchanged looks and Dave gave him a nod.

"Go ahead Dave" Randy smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled back. "Here you go bestie" he said as he pulled out two large boxes from under the table. He then put one of them in front of himself and handed her a card. She read the card first:

_Dear Bestie,_

_From the moment I met you, I knew we'd be friends. But I didn't realize you'd become my most bestest friend on the entire planet._

_You keep my feet on the ground and make me LOL with your humor. I seriously do not know how I went thru my life SO long without knowing you! You're the fire to my stove, the laundry soap to my laundry, and well. You're my everything._

_I love you more than I can say. Happy birthday to my best friend._

_Love Always,_

_Bestie_

"You got yourself a present on my birthday?" she laughed. "You dork."

"It goes with your present" he smiled. "Trust me."

The two best friends opened their presents at the same time and Amy couldn't have been happier. Dave had gotten each of them tag team replica belts with their names on them. Amy reached over and hugged Dave.

"I love it" she told him. "And you my tag team partner."

"I love you too bestie" he smiled. "I have one more present though."

He pulled out another box and handed it to her. When Amy opened it up, she wanted to cry. Dave had framed the picture of both of them together with their championship belts. The frame read 'Best Friends' and it was of course black.

"How did you do this with me around?" she asked.

"A certain Canadian pretended he was out of hair products" he smiled at Chris.

"Blondie do you _really_ think I'd run out of hair products?" he laughed. "You really are a blonde!"

Amy just shook her head and smiled. She should've known Y2Jackass would never, in his life, run out of hair products. Hell, he'd probably sell his soul for some hair products.

Randy then handed Amy a small box and a card with a smile on his face. He hoped that Amy would like his gift. Amy opened the card first and smiled as she read it:

_My baby,_

_I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you in catering. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever been with in my life and I love you so much._

_I've become a better man because of you. Thank you for turning me into the man I've always wanted to be. Oh and thanks for being a 'goddess' if you know what I mean. ;)_

_I love you now, always, and forever._

_Love,_

_Randy_

"Oh baby" Amy sniffled as she hugged Randy. "I love you."

"I love you too" he sighed. "Now open your present."

Amy opened her present and her (along with the other Divas) gasped at what was in the box: a ring. Amy's head started spinning a million miles a minute. _Is he asking me to marry him_ she thought to herself_. I am so not ready for this! Oh my gosh._

"It's a promise ring" he smiled as he took it out of the box. "See?"

The inside of the ring had 'I promise' engraved into it. It was of course a simple gold band. Randy knew that Amy wasn't a girly girl so he went with something simple. Amy was completely blown away and just stared at him as he put it on her finger with a smile on his face.

"I promise that I'll always be there for you" he started. "I promise I'll never wake you up on your day off and I promise to take care of you when you've had a bit too much to drink. I promise I will always, as you say, 'give up the goods' when you're feeling particularly frisky. And I promise, Amy, that I'll always love you."

Amy didn't say anything as she pulled Randy into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. The Divas all wolf whistled, while Ted Junior and Dave fake barfed. Amy of course, flipped them off as she continued to make out with Randy.

"You two are worse than teenagers" Dave groaned. "Get a room!"

"We have one" Amy smiled. "But we'll use it later. Let's party you guys."

"Not quite yet" Dave smiled as he got up. "Randy, Cody, Ted…it's time."

"Time for what?" Amy asked. "What the hell are you idiots doing?"

They all stood up and turned around. Amy could see they were doing something, but she couldn't tell what. When they turned back around, they all had aviator sunglasses on. Dave pointed at the DJ who gave him a nod.

"This one's for you bestie" Dave smiled as he pointed at her. Then they all started singing:

_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.  
And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.  
You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).  
But baby, baby I know it..._

"Oh my god" Amy laughed.

_You've lost that lovin' feeling,  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling,  
You've lost that lovin' feeling,  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh._

"It is not gone" Amy laughed. "Ask Randy!"

_Now there's no welcome look in your eyes  
when I reach for you.  
And now you're starting to criticize little things I do.  
It makes me just feel like crying, (baby).  
'Cause baby, something in you is dying._

"That's total bullshit" Amy laughed. "I'm not critical!"

_You lost that lovin' feeling,  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling,  
You've lost that lovin' feeling,  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah_

_Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you._

"You just did earlier baby" Amy purred at Randy.

_If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah._

We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday.

So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away.

Baby (baby), baby (baby),  
I beg of you please...please,  
I need your love (I need your love),  
I need your love (I need your love),  
So bring it on back (So bring it on back),  
Bring it on back (so bring it on back).

Bring back that lovin' feeling,  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
Bring back that lovin' feeling,  
'Cause it's gone...gone...gone,  
and I can't go on,  
noooo...

_Bring back that lovin' feeling,  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling  
Bring back that lovin' feeling,  
'Cause it's gone...gone..._

Everyone at the tables clapped for the guys and started hollering too.

"That was amazing" Amy said as she stood up and hugged all of the guys. "I love you idiots!"

"We love you too" they all said in unison.


	16. Here Comes The Fireworks

**--Chp16--**

"Can we party now?" Amy smiled.

For a long while after, everyone drank and drank. Amy was getting more and more drunk as the hours wore on, as were the rest of the group. Amy looked around and realized that neither the Hardys, nor Matt Korklan, had shown up. She was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She glanced over at the Divas table and Melina, Barbie, Beth, Eve, and Mickie were dancing on top of it.

"I'm gonna go dance with my women" Amy slurred to Randy. Amy stumbled over to the Divas table and got on top of it, with Beth's help of course.

"Happy birthday you crazy broad" Melina said as she pulled Amy into a hug. "We love you!"

"I love you guys too" Amy smiled. "Let's boogey!"

"Only you would say boogey" Mickie laughed. "You're so weird!"

Amy smiled at Mickie and shrugged her shoulders.

Randy watched from afar as his woman danced with her chicks. Dave came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Pretty nice present you got her" Dave smiled.

"Yours was too" Randy smiled back. "And that was pretty creative. It must've taken a while to get 'em made."

"Only about three months" Dave shrugged. "It was well worth it, though. She was real happy and that's all that matters to me." Dave sighed as he watched his best friend dance with the girls. Randy put his arm around his shoulders and patted his back.

"Don't worry bro" Randy told him. "I'll make sure she's alright while you're gone."

"I know" Dave sighed. "I just…I don't know. I never thought I'd be so close with a Diva. Most of them hated my guts until Amy came along."

"Now Dave you know that's not true" Randy sighed. "They just…well. Okay they _DID_ hate you. But ya know how women are. Plus that whole Nitro Melina thing didn't help either."

Dave gave him the 'gee thanks' look and Randy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He was trying to make Dave feel better and it obviously wasn't working. He had to think of something and quick.

"Dave I know what will make you feel better" Randy smiled. "Dancing with all of those Divas!"

Dave gave him a smile and practically ran over to the table the Divas were dancing on. His best friend extended her hand and all the girls helped pull him up. Barbie danced in front of him and Amy danced behind him. Randy was having a great time watching Dave trying to dance. In fact, he thought it was pretty damn funny. Dave couldn't dance to save his life, but he sure was trying for those Divas. Well any man would try for those Divas.

Randy felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around, he wished he hadn't. There stood his arch nemesis Matt Korklan. He wasn't alone, though. He was with Randy's long time friends, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Randy gave Korklan a glare and he shot one back. The elder Hardy saw that the situation was about to turn even worse so he stepped forward to extend his hand.

"Hey Randy" Matt Hardy smiled. "How are ya? Sorry we're late to your woman's bash but we had to do an interview for . We got her some stuff, though."

Matt Hardy handed Randy some wrapped presents and Randy smiled at the elder Hardy and shook his hand. "Thanks Matt" Randy smiled. "I'm sure she'll love them, seeing as how they're from her 'most favoritest tag team of all time' ya know."

"Your girl is just as sweet as can be" Matt Hardy grinned. "Where is she by the way? We'd love to wish her a happy birthday."

Randy pointed at the table Amy was dancing on and Matt Hardy smiled and shook his head. "How many has she had tonight?" he laughed.

"I'm not really sure" Randy said as he stroked his chin. "I think maybe about 6 Jack and Cokes?"

"What kind of boyfriend doesn't keep track of how much his woman drinks?" Matt Korklan grumbled.

"Did you actually say something _BOURNE_?" Randy sneered as he stepped forward. "Because if you did, I'd like to know what it was."

"I said 'What kind of boyfriend doesn't keep track of how much his woman drinks?'" Matt Korklan screamed in his face. Thank goodness the music in the club was too loud and no one else heard except Jeff and Matt Hardy. However, across the club, Chris Jericho saw the situation unfolding and scurried over.

"What's going on here?" Chris said as he stepped in between the two men. "Is there a problem?"

"My problem, Chris" Randy sneered. "Is that this snot nosed little punk is trying to tell me how to handle my woman's drinking! It's almost her birthday for christ's sake. Let her drink!"

"Um Korklan" Chris stammered. "Why don't you come with me to the bar and I'll buy you a drink?"

Chris hoped this would work. It always worked with his favorite fellow blonde. Matt gave him a nod and the two of them walked to the bar, leaving Randy alone with the Hardys.

"Jesus christ" Randy groaned as he sat down. "Who the hell does that guy think he is?"

"Not sure" Jeff shrugged. "Maybe he just cares about Amy."

"He cares a little too much if you catch my drift" Randy sighed as he ran his hand over his head. "He sleeps with my chick once and he's hooked!"

"He slept with her?!?" Matt blurted out. "I thought you two have been together for, like, six months!"

"He slept with her before we became an official item" Randy sighed. "Actually, she slept with him right after she punched _me_ for punching Junior."

The two Hardys looked at each other and then back at Randy with wide eyes, almost pleading with him to tell the story.

"Didn't you guys hear about this from someone else?" Randy groaned. The two Hardys shook their heads. "Alright the cliff notes version is basically I heard Junior confess his love to Amy. I confronted Junior the next day in the hall and I got so pissed that I punched him. Amy heard the ruckus and came out in the hall. When she saw I had knocked out Junior, she cold clocked me right in the jaw. She then told me it was over and roomed with Irvine. Then she slept with Korklan. The end."

"Damn" Jeff said in disbelief. "That is one chick ya don't want to piss off."

"No kidding" Randy chuckled. "That right hook of hers is lethal. Thankfully I haven't pissed her off since. She has a crazy ass temper, that's for sure."

"That why ya love her though right?" Matt Hardy laughed.

"Definitely. That and she's hot, sweet, downright hilarious, and wears her heart on her sleeve." Randy smiled. "She defends the ones she loves with every bone in her body. She acts pretty tough, but she's just a big softie."

"Sounds like a catch Randy" the elder Hardy smiled. "You better hold on to her with all your might!"

Randy just smiled and gave Matt a nod. He had every intention of treating Amy like a goddess.

Meanwhile across the club, Matt Korklan was slamming back drinks like they were going out of style. Chris tried to talk him out of drinking so much. After all, he was a small guy. But Korklan didn't care. He was pissed that a douche like Randy had such a wonderful girl like Amy. He was even more pissed he had to be in the same zip code as randy Orton.

"Um you should slow down, kiddo" Chris laughed nervously. "Or you might puke up your liver!"

"Aw who cares anyway?" Matt slurred as he sat down. "My life sucks. I love a girl I can't have and some asshole player has her instead" Matt said as he facepalmed.

Chris considered Orton a friend and was a little ticked that he referred to him as an asshole. But Chris reminded himself that they kid was just jealous of Orton and wanted what Orton had: Amy.

"Well Matt, Orton really isn't that bad once you get to know him" Chris chuckled. "I know he seems like a dick, but he's pretty cool in my book."

Matt looked up and gave him a 'you're crazy' look then his eyes drifted over to where Amy was dancing with her girls….with her best friend right in the middle.

"Ugh even Dave gets to dance with her and I don't" Matt sighed as he gazed at Amy. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Uh Matt" Chris laughed nervously. "That's her best friend. Of course he gets to dance with her! That's in the best friend contract you know."

"Well YOU get to dance with her an awful lot" Matt sighed. "You guys aren't best friends."

"Blondie is my pal" Chris smiled proudly. "It's in the 'pal contract', kiddo. Pal is practically best friend status!"

Matt sighed and slammed his head back onto the table. Chris sat there for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation. He felt like he was Dr Phil and Matt was one of those guests who were in denial about something. _Even if Blondie was single it would not work with this kid _he thought to himself. _Blondie is rude, obnoxious, and a total bitch! Matt is shy, polite, and nice. Blondie doesn't want or need a doormat!_ Chris thought that maybe he should remind Matt of this factor but decided against it. Matt ordered another drink from the waitress. After she dropped off his shot and he slammed it (a shot of Jack) he stood up.

"Uh where are you going Korklan?" Chris asked nervously. He had a feeling he knew where he was going too.

"I'm going to ask Amy to dance with me" he said with confidence.

"Uh I think that might be a bad idea" Chris stammered. "Unless you want her boyfriend to rip off your head and use it for a baseball."

"That guy doesn't scare me" he slurred.

"Well what about her 326 pound best friend?" Chris reminded him. Matt defiantly shook his head and heading towards Amy's table.

_Here comes the fireworks_ Chris thought to himself.


	17. Gearing Up For A Mudhole Stomping

**--Chp17--**

When Randy saw Matt Korklan making a bee line for his woman's table, he nearly lost his mind. Thankfully Ted Junior and Cody were there to prevent him from squashing Korklan's head in like a watermelon. That and the image of Chris chasing after Korklan calmed him a little.

"Easy Orton" Cody told him. "Don't beat his ass."

"Randy please calm down" Junior begged. "You don't want Amy getting upset on her birthday do you?"

Randy knew that Junior was right. He usually was after all. But he knew, as did pretty much every wrestler on every roster, that Korklan was head over heels for his chick. He was also well aware that the thought of him dancing with his chick made him insanely pissed. Randy never considered himself to be the possessive type, but Korklan definitely brought that out in him.

"I hate Korklan" Randy said as he gritted his teeth. "He needs to leave my chick alone."

"Don't worry Randy" Junior told him. "I'll go catch her before Korklan does."

Ted ran over to Amy and got to her right before Korklan did. "Wanna dance wifey?" Junior shouted over the music.

"Oh sure Junior" Amy said as she got down with his help of course. Randy watched in relief as Amy danced with Junior instead of god damn Korklan. He saw Matt's lips say 'god damn it' in total frustration and he couldn't help but laugh. That laugh turned into anger though when he saw Korklan stomping towards him with a purpose.

"Mr Orton" Korklan slurred. "I would like a word with you outside if you don't mind."

Behind Korklan, Chris cringed. _This is going to be soooooooooooooooo bad_ Chris thought to himself. _This kid is going to run his mouth and then Orton is going to squash him like a bug._

"Look kid" Randy said in a rather annoyed tone. "You're obviously drunk and trying to pull your 'tough guy' card with me. It's not going to work. Why don't you go back to your room and sober up? If you still want to talk when you're sober, find me."

Randy turned to walk away, but Korklan grabbed his arm. Randy looked down at his arm and then straight at him. He couldn't believe this kid had the _audacity_ to touch him! He was obviously drunk.

Chris was still cringing as he pulled the high flying superstar off of Orton's arm. "Randy please don't kick his ass" Chris begged. "He's just got some 'liquid courage' going on."

"I know" Randy sneered. "Just keep him away from me and my chick or he's gonna get his teeth knocked out."

"ORTON I HATE YOUR GUTS" Korklan screamed. And just in time for the song to end too. The whole club turned and looked at the two…including Amy. Chris heard the _all too familiar_ sound of the stomping of combat boots on the floor. He tried to step in front of Korklan to protect him from the wrath of the killer blondie, but she gave him a look and he moved aside.

_Welp this is where his life ends_ Chris thought to himself. _Hope he enjoyed it!_

Amy looked like she was about to explode any second. She angrily tapped Korklan on his shoulder.

"Um excuse YOU" she said with a look of 'I'm going to kick your ass' etched all over her face. "I think you and I need to talk outside….now."

"Umm yes ma'am" Korklan stammered. Amy shot Orton a 'don't worry I got this' grin and he mouthed that he loved her. She then glared at Korklan and he followed behind her like a scared puppy. The superstars all gathered around the window to watch the scene unfold.

"Listen Korklan" Amy said as she stomped her foot angrily. "I've had just about enough of your shit!"

"Amy I'm sorry" he pleaded. "I'm just…."

"Insanely jealous?" she finished for him.

"In love with you" he corrected. He winched after he said it. _Bad idea Korklan_ he thought to himself. _Bad idea!_

"If you're so 'in love' with me, then don't you want to see me happy?" she screamed. "I'm with Randy and I love him! He gave me a promise ring! Why can't you just back

off???"

"I don't want to see you hurt! That guy is a player and it's only a matter of time before he cheats on you!" he screamed at her. Amy stood there in complete shock. She was feared on the roster and it was rare someone raised their voice to her. Few had the courage to.

Before Matt could say anything else, Amy stomped back inside and made a beeline for the bar, ordering a shot of Jack Daniels.

"Uh oh" Chris grimaced. "She's taking a shot. She's gearing up for a mudhole stomping!"

"God damn it" Dave grunted. "I'm going to have a word with this kid myself."

_He's definitely dead now_ Chris thought to himself. _Pissing off Blondie equals pissing off Dave, which is basically a death sentence._

Korklan was once again making a beeline for Amy but he was thankfully stopped by the big guy.

"Matt let's go talk" Dave said as he pulled him away from Amy. Matt looked up at him and coward in fear. Dave was about 10 of him…possibly even 11. Matt didn't know how many exactly but he was scared shitless. "Look Matt" Dave sighed. "I know you care about Amy, but I really think you need to calm down."

"Orton is an ass and he has her" Matt screamed. "And I'm a nice guy! I hate my life!"

"Matt you're a WWE superstar" Dave reminded him. "You could have any chick you want."

"I don't want any chick" Matt grunted. "I want her!" he said as he pointed at Amy, almost like he was having a temper tantrum. Amy saw and shook her head in complete disbelief with a look of shock on her face. She shot Dave one of her looks, letting him know that she was pretty much about to explode like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"You really need to calm down kid" Dave said, rather annoyed. "You're really pissing her off. If she stomps over here, I am _not_ stopping her from kicking your ass."

Randy just stood back with Chris, Junior, and Cody, watching this drama filled scene unfold and basically ruin his woman's night. Randy clenched his fists together. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second especially when he saw the looks on his girl's face.

"Ok so I'm going to kick his ass" Randy announced. "It'd be a hell of a lot better than Amy doing it. She looks like she's about to tear him apart."

"Randy don't" Junior said as he grabbed his arm. "Let her handle it. You beating his ass will just make her even more pissed."

"So I should just let her put him in a coma" Randy asked him.

"She won't hurt him" Junior told him. "Besides, Dave is right there. He'll stop her."

They all watched as Amy stomped over to Matt and Dave, with one of the scariest and most pissed off faces they'd ever seen in their lives.

"Dearly beloved" Chris began. "We're gathered here today to remember Matt Korklan, who pissed off the wrong Blondie and was ripped to shreds."

Junior, Chris, Cody and Randy all started cracking up hysterically. They were laughing so hard they sounded like hyenas.

"You're ruining my fucking time Korklan" Amy snapped. "I think you need to go back to your room."

"I really want to talk to you Amy" he pleaded. "Please?"

"Either you go back to your room or I _make_ you go back to your room. Your choice" she informed him as she angrily tapped her foot.

"Amy please just listen to me" he sighed.

"No Korklan" she quipped back. "I'm not going to listen to you talk shit about my boyfriend because you're a jealous ass!"

Korklan saw he wasn't going to get anywhere so he sighed and went to a table in the corner. Amy watched as he sat there, slowly sipping his water. His face was filled with defeat. The Hardys walked over to his table and sat down, trying to talk to him. He wouldn't even answer them. He'd either nod or shake his head. His lips didn't move.

"Good lord" Amy groaned. "Talk about some drama."

"I'm proud of you bestie" Dave smiled. "You didn't kick his ass! I thought for sure you were going to."

"Yeah well he's drunk" she laughed. "And it wouldn't be a fair fight."

Dave smiled at his best friend and pulled her into a long hug.

"I love you more than life" he whispered as he gently kissed the top of her head. "You know that right?"

"Of course I know" she sighed. "I love you too big guy" she told him as she flashed him a big smile. "Think the night will have anymore drama?"

"Probably" he sighed. "You know drama follows us like a magnet."

The two best friends looked at each other and shook their heads. Linking arms, they headed back over to Cody, Junior, Randy, and Chris. Chris was waiting with a Jack and Coke in his hand for Amy.

"Here you go Blondie" he smiled. "Figured you'd need this" he said as he handed her the drink.

"Thanks Y2Jackass" she smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be in a padded room" he snickered. "Your life would suck without me."

Amy just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her Canadian pal. He was so god damn arrogant sometimes.

Then why the hell did she adore his obnoxious ass so much? Then she took a sip of her drink. Strong just like she liked it.

Ah. That's why she adored him.

Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled when she read the text message.

_Just wanted to tell you happy birthday. I hope you're having a good time with your friends! I love you. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_PS Tell your best friend he can stay at my house after his surgery!_

She snickered as she sent a reply.

_Thanks Mom. I'm having fun aside from some drama with a certain high flyer with black hair who will remain nameless. But I took care of it (no he didn't get beat up)._

_I love you too. And no I will not tell bestie that. Sicko._

_Love,_

_Amy_

Amy had just put her phone back in her pocket when it vibrated again, signaling yet another text message.

_Hey dumbass. Happy birthday from all of us! Don't get too drunk._

_Your nephews want to know when you'll be in town again. Oh and your oldest nephew wants to know if he can travel with you this summer. What do you think?_

_-H_

_PS Your brother in law says he can smell you from here! HAR HAR._

"Hey can I ask you guys something?" Amy asked her friends. She shuffled her hands nervously.

"What's up wifey?" Junior asked her curiously.

"Well I guess my nephew wants to come on the road with me this summer" she shrugged. "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great" Randy smiled. "Now Cody will have someone to relate to!"

"Oh ha ha Randy" Cody said as he rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

Amy smiled and sent a reply.

_I'm already drunk you assclown! Duh!_

_As for the kid comin' with me, that sounds cool man. I'll have to warn John though so he's prepared for having a tag a long 24/7! Hahaha._

_In regards to your husband, tell him to suck my balls._

_-Amy_

Amy slid her phone back to her pocket and went back to her drink. They were all just sitting around and BSing when the Hardys walked up. Randy then realized he forgot about the presents the two had dropped off earlier. Oops. He pulled the presents off from the seat next to him and handed them to her.

"What are these?" she asked curiously.

"Oh they're from Matt and Jeff" Randy smiled at them. The Hardys smiled right back at him and sat down.

"Hope you like them" the elder Hardy grinned. Amy tore thru the presents and was stoked to say the least: they had signed an original Hardys poster for her and somehow had managed to find every Hardy t-shirt made in the 'Attitude Era.'


	18. Super Woman

**--Chp18--**

"Wow" she said as she began examining her presents. "This is...wow. Amazing. Thank you guy so much" she said she reached across the table and hugged both of the Hardys.

Randy was smiling until he saw the look on Jeff's face which told him one thing: he was melting. _Oh great_ Randy thought to himself. _Yet another high flyer is in love with my woman. Ugh._

"You're very welcome Amy" Matt smiled, snapping Randy back to reality. Jeff didn't say anything, though. He just smiled at her like a lovesick puppy, which was really starting to get on Randy's nerves. Ted Junior noticed and gave Randy a 'please don't start anything' look. Randy nodded and Ted Junior cleared his throat.

"Um wifey" Junior said. "I actually have _one more_ surprise for you."

"Another one Junior?" Amy said as she sat back down. "What is it?"

"Just a minute. I'll be right back" Ted Junior said as he got up. He went over to the DJ and told him something. Amy tried to read his lips but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Junior reached in his pocket and pulled out his I-Pod and the DJ hooked it up to his sound system. Junior got out his cellphone and made a quick call, one of the quickest calls in his life. He turned back to the I-Pod and scrolled thru his endless list of songs. He then headed back over to the table and sat down. He looked over at Amy and gave her a huge smile.

"Wifey I wanted to do something extra special for you today" he smiled. "I know you've been waiting for this moment I'm about to give you since you first came to the WWE so here it goes."

Ted Junior pointed at the DJ and Amy heard an _all too familiar_ beginning of a certain wrestler's theme…..

Glass shattering.

Amy wanted to die, right then and there. She looked over at the door and her idol, Stone Cold Steve Austin marched thru it. The look on her face was that of pure shock and surprise. She also looked like she was about to barf. Her face was the whitest it had ever been in her life.

Randy was pissed: Junior had _officially_ outdone him. There was no possible way a promise ring could compare to meeting her idol. She was going to be talking about this for the next 6 months. Hell, she'd probably be talking about this for the rest of her _life_.

Steve stopped at the bar and grabbed a few beers. Then he headed over to the table where everyone was sitting.

"I heard that it's my biggest fan's birthday" Stone Cold grinned. "But Ted you didn't tell me how pretty she was!"

Amy was officially going to _die_. Stone Cold, her idol, her reason for becoming a pro wrestler, was complimenting her. She sat there in complete shock and silence until Junior nudged her.

"Junior" Amy said turning to him. "I don't know what to say! This is amazing. You're the most awesome guy ever" she said as she bear hugged him. Apparently she hugged him a little too tight because Junior couldn't breathe all too well. He never realized how strong she was!

"Can't…breathe….wifey….release…please………" he gasped. Amy quickly let go and smiled at him sheepishly. Junior then got up and offered Stone Cold his seat next to Amy. Now she was even more nervous: she was sitting next to her idol!

"Have a beer on me" Stone Cold smiled as he handed her a beer. "Cheers!"

The two clinked their glasses together and smiled at each other. Amy had so much she wanted to say, but she didn't even no where to begin.

"You're my favorite wrestler ever" she stammered. "And the reason I got into wrestling. Oh and probably my reason for loving beer so much. So thank you for all the inspiration."

"It's fans like you that kept me going, even when my body said no" he smiled. "So thank YOU."

Amy spent the rest of the night drinking beer and talking with her idol. It was hard to believe she was actually talking to him. She felt like she was in a dream. She just hoped she wouldn't wake up anytime soon if it was! Amy completely ignored everyone else at the table, which was to be expected. Except for the occasional leg grabs she made to Randy of course, who was getting more and more wasted.

"Steve would you mind taking a picture with me?" Amy smiled.

"Not at all" he said as he draped his arm around her shoulders. Dave pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of the two of them.

"That's a great picture" Dave said as he showed it to his best friend. She smiled so big that it looked like she had some plastic surgery that went terribly wrong. Dave couldn't help but laugh. He loved seeing his best friend so happy.

"Well this has been great" Steve sighed as he got up. "But I have to get going. It was a pleasure to finally meet you Amy" Steve smiled as he extended his hand. Instead of shaking his hand though Amy hugged him with all of her might. Steve was normally not a hugging type of person, but he decided to make an exception for her.

"Thank you for coming" she finally said after hugging him for about 30 seconds. "This meant the world to me."

Steve smiled at her and said his goodbyes to everyone. Chris Jericho stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Well I am tore up" he grinned at Amy. "I'm gonna head up to my room and go to sleep. Happy birthday Blondie!"

"We should go too" Matt Hardy smiled as he stood up. "Happy birthday Amy."

"Yeah it was nice seeing you again Amy" Jeff smiled nervously. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you" she smiled. "And thank you for the presents."

Amy sat back down next to Randy, who looked like a drunken sailor at this point. She had no room to talk though. She was just as drunk as he was. Of course, she knew how to hide it. Randy, however, had not learned to master the art yet. He looked over at her and smiled, with his eyes halfway open.

"You are beautiful" he slurred. "All two of you."

"There's only one" Amy smiled as she shook her head. "Come on. Let's get you back to the room."

"Oh baby" he purred as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "Am I gonna get some tonight?"

Amy started cracking up hysterically while her two best friends fake barfed, almost in unison. It certainly _would_ be nice if she could score right now. Randy however looked like he was gonna puke any moment. Amy definitely didn't want him to puke on her. But she knew damn well she wouldn't be able to resist him once he took off that shirt of his. After all, he was perfection!

Amy used all the strength she had to practically carry her boyfriend to the elevator while Ted Junior and Cody grabbed all of Amy's presents. Luckily, Dave was behind Randy ready to catch him if Amy ran out of this superhuman strength. Ted Junior pushed the elevator button and smiled at Amy, shaking his head.

"Your man is _GONE_" he laughed. "I've never seen him so plowed before. You're a bad influence on Legacy."

"Oh please" Dave said as he rolled his eyes. "You guys were already bad before she came along!"

"You are not helping big guy" Cody chimed in. The elevator dinged and the group entered, still laughing because of Randy's current state. Ted reached over and pushed the button for their floor, while Amy adjusted her position to support Randy.

"I can do that Super Woman" Ted Junior smiled at her.

"I got it I got it" Amy told him, defiantly shaking her head and waving him off with her hand. "Besides, I'm Buff and I'm the stuff!"

"Do you make it a habit to steal other wrestlers lines?" Ted Junior questioned. Amy was about to answer when the elevator dinged on their floor. Instead of telling him what an assclown he was, she simply stuck her tongue out at him instead. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, but with a smile on his face. Her lack of maturity at times was always so refreshing to him.

Ted Junior rushed ahead of everyone else and opened the door. He held it open so both Amy and Dave could get Randy in the room without any problems. Dave helped Amy get Randy into their room and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Good teamwork" Amy beamed at him. "Thanks bestie."

"No prob tag team partner" he said as he bumped knuckles with her. "Have fun and use protection!"

"Get out of my room before I hit you with Ravishing Grimness" she hissed. "Don't think I won't do it!"

Dave let out a light chuckle and left the room.


	19. You Can't Resist Me

**--Chp19--**

After Amy had shut the door behind her best friend, she turned back around and smiled at the sight. Her boyfriend Randy was sitting up in bed with that grin, the famous Randy Orton one, the one that made her drool for years when she watched him on TV. She still couldn't believe that the same guy with the cocky grin was now her boyfriend. Sighing to herself, she sat down next to him on the bed.

"How are you feeling Mr. Orton?" Amy snickered. "You didn't look too good in the elevator!"

"I'm alright now" he stammered, still slightly drunk. "I'll be even better once we're both naked, though!"

"Randall Keith Orton" Amy said to him, almost in a shocked tone. She was of course faking it. "What makes you think I am going to just give in to you?"

Randy didn't say anything as he pulled his shirt up. When he threw his shirt across the room and looked back at her, he had that grin on his face. Amy wanted to die when she looked at the shirtless hunk before her. He had muscles _on_ his muscles and his abs were amazing to say the least. Hell, every inch of him was amazing.

"Because you can't resist me" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes I can" she whispered back, with a shake in her breath.

"You don't sound very…..confident, babe" he whispered once again. He decided he was going to push her buttons and started laying kisses down her small neck. She breathed heavily, which brought yet another smirk to his lips. He loved driving his woman crazy with passion. But perhaps he didn't realize he was slowly unleashing a small beast.

Before he could even react, Amy had pushed him over and got right on top of him, restraining his wrists with her hands. That smirk now came to _her_ lips as she realized she was in control now. She always loved to be in control of the situation, no matter what it was.

"Kinky" Randy smiled. "So very kinky. Any plans for me tonight miss?"

"Stay right there" Amy said as she got up and slowly took off almost all her clothes….revealing some extremely sexy black underwear. Randy certainly didn't remember _those_ bad boys. They were _way smaller_ than other undies he'd ever seen her in and the bra she had on practically pushed her boobs up to her chin. Randy was officially done…she had him hook, line, and sinker tonight.

"Damn" Randy finally got out. "Those are….and that's….wow."

"You like?" she said striking her best model pose she could muster. He simply nodded at her, trying not to drool on himself. "I have one more surprise for you Mr. Orton."

Randy felt as giddy as a school boy. His chick was in some new sexy underwear and she was HOT as hell. He couldn't believe there was going to be more to this already amazing surprise. He watched her as she rummage thru her suitcase…and got excited when she gave that 'I'm up to something' smirk when she found what she was looking for. Amy hid whatever it was behind her back and stood on the side of the bed, hovering over Randy.

"I'm not sure how you're going to react to what I have" she smiled. "But I hope you're willing to give it a try anyway."

Randy was a bit nervous to say the least. Hopefully she didn't bust out with something too freaky! He was relieved when she pulled out some handcuffs. He was all too familiar with those!

"I just happen to have experience with that particular item" he grinned. "So whose the bad one tonight?"

"You" she smiled. "Now….REMOOOOOOOOVE YOUR GARMENTS!"

"Yes ma'am" Randy said as he saluted her. He practically ripped off his pants and threw them across the room too. Amy just laughed at how eager he was.

**-1 hour later-**

"You're driving me insane" Randy groaned. His chick had him butt naked and she was laying kisses all over his body stopping at a few places, one place in particular. "I feel like I'm being tortured here."

"It'll make the big moment even more worth it" she smiled coyly, basically ignoring his plea to be freed. She then locked him in an extremely hot, passionate kiss which just tortured Randy even more. He loved caressing her face in his hands while they kissed. Not being able to was driving him insane.

"Baby please" Randy begged. "Let me out of these things. I'm going to explode!"

"Oh alright" she sighed, reaching over to the dresser and getting the key. She placed it in the small lock and turned it, taking the handcuffs off of her boyfriend. Randy wrapped his arms around her small waist and flipped her over, getting on top of her.

"You are lucky I'm so nice and raring to go" he whispered. "Otherwise I'd put those things on you right now."

"Oh baby" she laughed. "You can next time."

"Less talking, more sex" he whispered. Amy giggled and Randy simply smirked, as she happily did what he had asked. They gazed into each other eyes, except when their eyes would roll into the backs of their heads, due to the mind blowing sensations they were both experiencing with each other. Both of them tried to be quiet, but the first time Amy reached her peak she was so damn loud she was sure she woke up everyone else in the suite.

"Oops" she giggled. "My bad."

Randy locked her into another passionate kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with full force. She had forgotten how incredibly mind blowing drunk sex was. Either that or Randy was just that much of a sex god. She decided it was a combination of both.

Randy felt like he was reaching his peak a few times, but mentally talked himself out of it. He wanted to make sure his woman reached her peaked tonight more than once. _So far so good_ he thought to himself.

"This…is….awesome" Amy groaned. "I….love…….you……."

"I love you" he whispered in her ear. He could _feel _that she was reaching her peak once again. She wanted to let out another loud groan so bad, but bit into the pillow instead to keep herself quiet. Her body shook and shook for what seemed like ever. Randy smirked to himself. His end was drawing near, he could tell. This was pretty much the best mind blowing experience of his entire life.

Randy bit his lip and tried to hold out for just a few more minutes. This night was all about her after all, not him. He looked her right in the eyes and she gave him a light kiss on the lips. She ran her tongue on them and then pulled away, which drove him bat shit crazy. Completely bat shit crazy in fact. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried his damndest to make sure she reached her peak one more time.

"Holy crap" she grunted. "Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" and she reached her peak. He knew if he tried, he could probably get her to reach her peak again when he reached his. She loved it, after all.

Randy started kissing her again, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to him, something he didn't think was possibly at the moment. They were pretty damn close, but apparently not close enough for his woman's liking.

"I………." she grunted. Randy mentally told himself it was time to let himself go and he did….at the exact same time she did. They shook in each others arms, both of them wanting to let out a loud groan to signify their satisfaction. But instead of doing that, they kissed each other instead, grunting in each others mouths. After they were both done, Randy collapsed on Amy's stomach, sweaty and breathless.

"Uh wow" Amy said in an extremely shocked tone. "That was pretty much amazing, awesome, and yeah. Wow. Your new name is Sex Machine."

Randy looked up at her and smiled, gently pushing a hair out of her face. He scooted up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her face towards him and locked him in a passionate kiss once again.

"I love you" she got out between kisses. "And you're hot, smart, funny…did I mention hot?"

"I think you did" he smiled. "So did you have a good time tonight?"

"Aside from that small drama with Korklan yeah" she smiled. "I had a great time. This was obviously the best part."

Randy smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips, just a small one to let her know he appreciated what she said. She could've easily said meeting her idol was the best part, but she didn't. He smiled when he looked down at her hand and saw that the ring he'd given her was on it.

"You look good with a ring on your finger" he smiled as he snuggled into his naked girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her.

"I always look good" she said with a cocky grin on her face.

"Oh trust me I know" he grinned back. "We better get to sleep though. Big day tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too" she sighed happily, scooting even closer to Randy.

**--About an hour later--**

Amy woke up with her stomach in pain. She felt incredibly sick, due to all the booze she had consumed just a few hours ago. _Damnit_ she cursed to herself. _Only one thing is going to cure this._ She quietly slipped out of bed and put on Randy's shirt...the one he had thrown across the room earlier. Grabbing her keycard and a few dollar bills, Amy slipped out of their bedroom door, thru the livingroom of the suite, and out the door into the hallway. She followed the signs and finally arrived at her destination…

The Pepsi vending machine.

Its lights glowed brightly at her, like the sun shining thru the clouds. Amy could've sworn she heard angels singing. Amy put in her money, pushed the Pepsi button, and grabbed her soda. She opened it, sighing after she took the first drink. She turned around to head back into her room, when she bumped into someone instead. Amy was dazed at first, but when she realized _who_ she had bumped into she wanted to die.

Jeff Hardy.

Jeff quickly apologized but fumbled over any other words he wanted to say. Amy was in the same shirt Randy had been wearing earlier that night and nothing else. The shirt came to just below Amy's butt and left _very_ little to Jeff's imagination. Of course, Amy's entire ring attire didn't leave much to the imagination either.

"You scared the crap outta me Jeff" Amy laughed. "I thought you were Korklan for a second!"

"I take it that would be a bad thing" Jeff asked.

"Uh yeah very much" she said with no emotion. "He's a little….."

"In love with you" Jeff finished. "I know. I heard…from pretty much everyone."

Amy groaned in frustration. Did Korklan go around and tell everyone he was in love with her?? That guy was starting to get on her very last nerve. Maybe she should've kicked his ass all over that bar tonight instead of letting him go. Perhaps then, he'd stop being in love with her.

"Yeah and I'm thrilled" she said while rolling her eyes. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you, I should get back to my boyfriend before I freeze to death."

"Oh sure no problem" he smiled. "See ya later?"

"Yup see ya" she said before she turned down the hall and headed back to her room. Jeff stood there for a second, watching her walk away from him. He was enjoying the view to say the least but so was someone else who'd just come out of their room…

Matt Korklan.

Matt watched as the woman of his dreams walked down the hall, taking in every inch of her small, sexy frame. Her legs were so toned….so sexy…so perfect. It was too bad she was ruining it for him by wearing the shirt Randy had been wearing earlier. _Gee I wonder what she was doing_ he thought to himself sarcastically. Sighing, he closed the door to his room and leaned against it.

How could he ever get Amy to see what a playboy Randy was? Could he ever get her to realize that he, not Randy, was the guy for her?


	20. We Don't Want To Be Late

**--Chp 20--**

Amy sat in the livingroom for a few minutes, sipping on her soda. Her stomach was starting to feel a hell of a lot better. She sighed as she took the last sip and placed the bottle on the counter. Hopefully she'd remember to throw it in the recycling in the morning. Amy headed back towards her bedroom when she realized something….

Just now in the hall, she felt no lust for Jeff Hardy.

There was no desire to get him naked and bang the crap out of him against the vending machine. It was then it clicked in her head that mind blowing, passionate sex with Randy was possibly the solution for the unholy lust she felt for Jeff Hardy. Either that or she was falling deeper in love with Randy. After all, he gave her a promise ring tonight. No boyfriend had ever given her one of those before. Amy smiled as she looked at her ring on her finger. It was simple, just like her. Her man knew her all too well.

Amy quietly slipped back into her room and took off Randy's shirt. She climbed back in bed next to him and he groaned slightly.

"Where did you go baby" he asked her, half asleep.

"Pepsi" she answered. "My stomach hurt. It feels much better now though."

"Well now that I'm awake" he said as he turned over, looking at her with lust in his eyes. "How about we…."

Randy didn't even get to finish his sentence before she kissed him. She had read his mind.

**---xxxxxxxxxxx---**

Both Amy and Randy were woken up a few hours later to the smell of some delicious breakfast. There were few things that would wake either of them up, but food was definitely one of them. It smelled so good too. Amy and Randy kissed each other and quickly got up to get dressed. They stepped out of their room, still groggy.

"Happy birthday bestie" Dave said as he handed her a pancake with a candle in it. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candle. Then all of them started singing happy birthday to the petite blonde. Amy smiled and blew out the candle when they were done singing.

"I have another surprise" Dave beamed. "Finish your breakfast, shower, and get dressed. Then we'll go."

"Go where?" she asked as she ate some of her pancake.

"I _just said_ it's a surprise you dork. That means I'm not telling you. Duhhhhhh" he said with an eye roll.

Amy stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. She then basically inhaled her pancake and hurried into her room to get ready for the day. Randy came in behind her just a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around her.

"Naughty naughty Mr. Orton" Amy said as he started kissing her neck. "No funny business right now."

"But baby…." he whined as he stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh fine" she sighed in defeat. "Get in the shower. But we gotta make it quick!"

He gave her his famous cocky grin, got undressed, and jumped in the shower. She soon followed and he enjoyed himself for 10 entire minutes. As soon as they finished, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she sighed. She turned around and kissed him and he instantly deepened it. He knew _damn well_ his kisses made her weak. But today was different.

"Not gonna work today" she smiled as she stepped out of the shower.

DAMN.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and whistled happily as she wiped the steam off of it. Randy always made her feel so good about herself. She picked up her promise ring off the sink and gently put it on her ring finger as she smiled down at it. The shower turned off a few seconds later and a very wet Randy stepped out, causing Amy's mouth to gape open. A natural reaction to beauty of course.

"See something you like?" Randy smirked as he struck his pose.

"I like everything from the blue eyes to the sculpted legs" she drooled. "You Randy Orton" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "are perfection."

Randy didn't say a word as he began kissing her neck, sneakily taking off her towel.

"Baby come on" she sighed. "I have to get ready."

"You can't say no" he said in a singsong voice. "If you can, I want to hear it."

Amy said nothing as she passionately kissed Randy, slamming him against the wall.

"Whoa! That's definitely not no" he laughed. "That's more like 'take me now' actually."

"Shut up" she said as she locked her lips with his again. For once in his life, Randy shut up. Amy kissed Randy from his sexy neck to his incredibly gigantic thighs. It was like she was playing explorer on his body and Randy sure as hell did not mind.

He couldn't remember the last time he had such a sex drive with a girlfriend. It definitely wasn't like this with his ex Sam. Sure she was beautiful, but she was no where near as wild as Amy. Amy was pretty much nuts in the sack and took every chance she could to pounce on Randy.

"Yes ma'am" he whispered. He carefully picked up his girlfriend and placed her gently on the sink, making sure she was in just the right spot. Neither one of them broke their passionate liplock, which was getting downright sloppy.

"I love you" she whispered. "Oh man. That's the spot right thuuuuuuuuuuuuuur."

Randy couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's fake southern twang. It occasionally came out when he made his oh so passionate love to her.

"Yehaw cowgirl" Randy chuckled. "Save a horse…ride an Orton?"

"Only you" she whispered. "Oh crap…you're amazing" she said breathlessly.

Randy said nothing as he passionately kissed his girlfriend, moving from her small neck to her delicious pierced lips, leaving no spot in between unkissed. He knew he was driving her insane. That was pretty clear by the way she was clawing into his back like an animal, literally gripping his flesh with her nails. This in turn just made him more excited and fueled his passion, love, and all around lust for his girlfriend.

"Mmmm god baby" Randy groaned. "You're more and more amazing everytime. Oh shit. I think I'm going…."

Amy didn't have time to say anything as they both reached their peak together. Both were amazed at how in sync their bodies had become with one another. It was like they were a very well oiled machine. Their 'parts' worked well together.

Randy collapsed into his girlfriend's now heaving chest, completely breathless and covered in sweat. When he finally had the strength, he lifted himself off his girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Told you you couldn't say no" he said with that Orton grin as he wrapped his towel around his musclely, sculpted, delicious, sexy waist.

"Screw you" she snipped back.

"Again? Damn baby you're a beast" he laughed.

"No not again. I just meant that I hate you're right" she sneered. "You know I can't resist you and you use it against me. DAMN YOU."

"I know" he said with his sexy smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled. "Now go away so I can do my makeup without being harassed."

Randy gave her a quick kiss and left the bathroom just as his girlfriend had asked.

Out in the livingroom, Dave looked at his watched and sighed. His best friend was taking forever and he knew why. He shuddered at the thought of his best friend doing what she was probably doing. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, especially when he heard the slam on the wall.

"Come on bestie" he groaned. Their appointment was in an hour and he did not want to be late. He impatiently kept looking at his watch and rolling his eyes.

"What's got into you grumpy?" Ted Junior asked him with a chuckle.

"She's taking forever" Dave groaned.

"Well she _IS_ a woman" Ted informed him. "Relax man. I'm sure she'll be out soon."

As if on cue, Amy came walking out in her black Dickies pants, bullet belt, boots, and black wifebeater. Dave just happened to be wearing the same color wifebeater too.

"Oh how adorable. We're matching!" Amy laughed.

Dave gave her a big smile and shook his head. "We better get going. We don't want to be late."

"Oh alright" Amy sighed. She went over to Randy and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back. I love you."

"I love you too" he replied.

"Bye Junior" Amy said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Love ya too wifey" Junior smiled. "Have fun."

"Bye Codemister" she smiled as she gave him a 'bro hug.'

"Bye Aimister" he smiled back.

The two best friends headed out the door to their destination arm in arm and smiling away. Amy couldn't help but be curious as to where they were going. Dave had no intention of telling her though.


	21. You Two

**--Chp21--**

No matter how much Amy pestered her huge best friend, he would not tell her where they were going. Amy had even tried a bit of reverse psychology on him and that didn't work either. So now she was giving him the silent treatment instead.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

Amy stayed silent.

"This silent treatment shit is not going to make me crack. I have kids who pull this crap, you know."

Amy _still_ stayed silent.

"You're being such an assclown."

"You're the assclown" she retorted back. Damn it. She talked.

"HA! I knew you couldn't shut up for that one" Dave laughed. Amy defiantly stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"You suck."

"You're just pissy because you don't know where we're going" Dave chuckled. Amy mocked him, making sure to snap her head back and forth as she did. "You're so immature."

"And you're a big, fat, doody head" she smiled sarcastically.

Dave just rolled his eyes and continued driving down the road. He signaled and they got off the intended exit, making their way down the street. Amy looked out the window and smiled at the friendly houses they passed by. This neighborhood reminded her of her own. Each house had one story and it was as simple as could be. She snapped out of her trance when Dave parked the car in a local parking garage.

"Where are we bestie?" Amy asked. Dave came over to her side and blindfolded her. "And why the hell do I have this on my pretty face?"

"God you are so damn conceited" Dave laughed. "I'd blame Randy for that, but you were like that _long_ before you started hanging out with him."

Dave took his best friend by the arm and locked it into his, carefully helping her walk. No matter how much she pestered him, he refused to tell her where they were going. He'd tell her 'you'll see' and she'd reply with a groan or a grunt. All Amy could do was listen to the sounds around her. They walked into somewhere that had a bell on the door.

"Hey man. My name's Dave and I'm here for our appointment" he told the other person.

"Oh right. Yeah. We'll be right with you" the person replied.

"Okay bestie" Amy sneered. "If you do not take this shit off me, I'm going to beat you to death with my boots."

Dave told her fine and took off her blindfold. They were in a tattoo shop!

"What are we doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"You'll see in just a minute" he smiled.

Just then, two heavily tattooed guys came out from the back. "Okay we're all set up for you two" the man told them.

Amy looked at Dave in confusion. "You two?"

Dave smiled as he gently wrapped his arm around his best friend's waist and they followed the two guys into the back room.

"You're my best friend and I wanted both of us to get something to signify that friendship" Dave told her as she sat down. "So I thought we could both get 'bestie' tattooed on our right wrists at the same time to show that bond of friendship. What do you say, bestie?"

Amy said nothing as she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and embraced him in a long hug. She could feel herself getting a little misty eyed. She pulled back and looked her best friend deep in the eyes.

"Of course" she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, bestie."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxx----**

"That was a great present" Amy smiled at her best friend. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" he told her as he opened her door. "I'm glad you like it."

The two best friends linked arms and headed back up to their shared hotel room. They got in the elevator and Dave let out a long, defeated sigh. Not to mention, he had the saddest look on his face EVER.

"Bestie you look sad status" Amy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just going to miss you" he sighed as he pulled her into a big hug. "And you know I'm going to worry."

"Oh bestie westie" Amy sighed, rubbing his bald head. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm suuuuuuure you told everyone to keep an eye on me didn't you?" she said as she raised her eyebrow at him. He attempted to give her his most innocent smile.

It didn't work.

"See? I knew it" she told him as they got off the elevator. "You have all your little spies watching me. Jerk!"

"Just a few" he smiled innocently. "I just asked them to make sure you don't get into any fistfights, honest."

Amy rolled her eyes at her best friend. There was no trust! _Jerk_ she thought to herself. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled when she saw it was a text message from her pal, Y2Jackass.

_Blondiekins! I saw Tiffany trying to woo Matt Korklan. It was so damn funny! OMG Blondie. He totally ignored her, even after she touched his arm!! Man that chick is a skankarella! I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole._

_Just thought you'd enjoy hearing about her suffering. Happy birthday you grumpy hag!_

_3,_

_Y2Jackass_

She practically laughed herself to death as she sent him a reply.

_HAHA While I am bummed that Korklan seems to be focused on me still, I can't help but laugh at Tiffany's suffering. That chick will try to get at any guy with a pulse!_

_Dude wouldn't it be hilarious if Dolph Ziggler went after her? You know the guy! Set it up!! You know how annoying he is!_

_And thanks Jackass._

_3,_

_Blondie_

Amy cracked up into a full on laughing fit when he sent her a very fast response.

_HAHAHAHA rofl. Omg blondie. You're evil!!!_

_I'll do it!_

_Speaking of, what are you doing? Sign on AIM and talk to me! I am sooooo bored. Plus we can have a colorful discussion about how much of a skank Tiffany is! You know you want to gossip with me!!!_

_3,_

_Jackass_

Amy sighed as she closed her phone and smiled at her best friend.

"Must've been Jericho if you were laughing like that" Dave smiled as he slid the keycard in the door. Amy chuckled and nodded her head. Chris had such a way with words…oh and all the juicy gossip of course.

When the two best friends walked in together, they were greeted with big smiles from everyone.

"I missed you" Randy sighed as he kissed her, much to the chagrin of her two best friends who immediately started fake barfing. Amy, in her usual fashion, flipped them off and continued making out with her boyfriend. Truth be told, she missed him too. She always did whenever she had to leave him, even if it was just for a few minutes. Those few minutes always felt like a damn eternity.

"So what did you guys do?" Ted Junior asked, hoping to interrupt the makeout session. Amy stopped kissing Randy and smiled at her other best friend.

"We got matching tattoos" Amy said as she peeled the padding back. "See?"

Ted Junior gently grabbed his best friend's wrist and examined the tattoo. When he saw what it said, he couldn't help but smile.

"Awww it says 'bestie.' That's so cute" he told her. He had never thought of getting matching tattoos with his best friend, but he knew Randy would probably never stand for it anyway. Sure he'd act like it was okay, but deep down he knew Randy would be fuming mad. Ted couldn't blame the guy though. He was still in love with her after all. No matter what Ted did, he couldn't make the feelings for her go away.

"I know" Amy smiled. "I totally wasn't expecting it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an AIM meeting with Y2Jackass."

"Let me guess" Ted laughed. "You're going to gossip."

Amy simply smiled and headed in her room to get out her laptop. She patiently waited for it to fire up, taking her ring off and putting it on the nearby nightstand. When it finally did she immediately signed on AOL Instant Messenger. It beeped at her almost immediately, signifying an instant message.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Blondie!!!

**RavishingGrimness**: Y2Jackass! 

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Okay so you should've seen Tiffany today! OMG she was all over Korklan like ketchup on French fries!! 

**RavishingGrimness**: HAHAHAH Are you serious? 

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Yeah Blondie! It was actually sad. That chick is SUCH a slutbag! No wonder you hate her guts! 

**RavishingGrimness**: I hate her guts b/c she tried to get at my piece. If she was an actual _wrestler_ and not just some pathetic excuse for eye candy, I'd demand a match with her skank ass! 

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Blondie that would be like you wrestling me….an unfair fight! 

**RavishingGrimness**: Oh please. I would kick your NSYNC hair style wearin' ass back to Canada! 

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Yeah right Blondie. I'd lock in the Walls of Jericho and you would tap out. 

**RavishingGrimness**: The only reason I'd tap would to get you to stop shouting "ASK HER!!!" at the ref. Did you know that shit is highly irritating?

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Yes I know. I'm a heel. I am supposed to irritate people!!

**RavishingGrimness**: You do very well. You sure irritate me! HAR HAR.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: You're an assclown.

**RavishingGrimness**: But you love me.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Yeah I do.

**RavishingGrimness**: So back to Tiffany being a skank….

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Ah yes. So this broad! Flipping her hair back, giggling at him, touching his arm, etc. Korklan looked like he wanted to barf!!

**RavishingGrimness**: LOL!!! At least he has taste ie ME!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: OMG could you be anymore conceited??

**RavishingGrimness**: Oh pfft. Says the guy who looks into every mirror he passes, smiles, and says "Lookin good today!"

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: ……Are you stalking me Blondie?

**RavishingGrimness**: HAHA it's kind of hard to miss your self worship! LOL

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Whatever! I can't help it if I am so incredibly good looking! In fact I'm the best looking guy on the roster!

**RavishingGrimness**: Uh no you're not. I'm not sure if you're even in the top 10! HAHAHA

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Whatever. Let me guess: Randy is #1, Dave is #2, Ted is #3 etc etc.

**RavishingGrimness**: Actually Randy _is_ #1….you were right there…But Jeff Hardy is #2!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Oh I am _so_ telling Dave you find Jeff more attractive than him!

**RavishingGrimness**: Go ahead, snitch. He is already well aware! He's been aware since me and him became friends. So pffft. Kiss my butt.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Whatever. None of those guys can hold a candle to the ayatollah of rock and rolla.

**RavishingGrimness**: Well one thing is for sure…you take the longest to get ready out of all the rosters. Man I think you even have all us Divas beat! HAR HAR!

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Whatever hag. I'm going to hit the gym. Care to join me and gossip some more?

**RavishingGrimness**: I would be delighted Jackass. Gimme about 10 to gather everyone up and we'll meet you down there.

**AyatollahofRockNRolla**: Ok Blondie. Sounds good. See ya soon!!

**RavishingGrimness**: Bye Jackass.

_AyatollahofRockNRolla has signed off._

Amy shook her head and chuckled to herself. Randy came in and flopped down on the bed right next to her as she closed her laptop.

"Enjoy your gossip time with your 'girlfriend' Chris?" Randy laughed.

"Why yes I did" she smiled. "In fact I am going to the hotel gym right now so I can workout and gossip with him some more. Care to join me?"

"No thanks babe" he sighed. "I'm still pretty damn tired after this morning's 'exercise' if you catch my drift" he said as he nudged her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Amy gave him a huge smile, one she was sure was going to fall off her face.

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "I'm a wild child."

"Oh I know" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You go have fun with Chris and I'll see you when you get back. I'm going to take a nap for a bit. I love you" he sighed as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you too" she told him. She grabbed her promise ring off the table and put it on. She smiled while looking down at it and Randy couldn't help but smile too. No matter where she went, she always wore his ring. It made him feel really good. Really damn good in fact.

Amy headed out into the livingroom to see if anyone else wanted to join her.

"So I'm going to work out in the gym with Y2Jackass" she told everyone. "Anyone wanna come?"

"No thanks Aimes" Cody replied. "Intense game of Zelda."

"Today's my off day" Ted Junior replied. "Sorry wifey."

"I'll go with" Dave replied. "I can't lift weights, but I can get in some intense cardio."

"Sounds good" she smiled. "See you guys later."

Amy and Dave headed out the door and downstairs to the hotel gym.

**A/N: Bit of a filler here, but the next chapter is epic….and it's gonna make you hate Tiffany even more!!! I can just visualize some of you throwing your keyboard during the next one!!**


	22. Seriously Bad Karma

**------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx------**

**Chp22**

**Korklan's POV**

Last night I couldn't sleep so I decided I was going to snack on something from the vending machine. I had just opened my door when I looked down the hall and saw her: the girl of my dreams Amy. I waited for a few seconds and Jeff Hardy emerged from the same vending machine a few minutes later, looking like he was in a trance. I can't say I blame the guy. He was probably talking to her.

Ugh. Why does the one girl I've always dreamed about have to be so unattainable?

I woke up this morning more frustrated than ever and not just sexually. What the hell do I have to do to prove to Amy that Orton is a big ass player that's going to break her heart?

I tried to get rid of some of that frustration by getting some breakfast this morning. And who did I run into? Tiffany of course. I've never been very fond of her, especially since Amy doesn't like her. But this girl was all over me today. I hardly talked and she was giggling like a school girl! I just wanted her to get the hell away from me. But being the nice guy I am, I politely excused myself from the breakfast area and darted back upstairs. Now that I've had some breakfast, I suppose I'll hit the gym.

When I walked in I saw her. No not Tiffany. I saw Amy. I swear to christ this girl gets more gorgeous everyday. Today she has on some extremely small black workout shorts and a black wifebeater. I have no idea what shoes she's wearing. My vision isn't traveling that far.

Everytime I look at her, I visualize her and I naked together. Oh man I will never forget that moment for the rest of my life. I was thoroughly enjoying my reminiscing when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ya might want to keep your tongue in your mouth" Jeff Hardy chuckled. As if out of nowhere, Amy started looking in my direction. But I'm pretty sure she was looking at Jeff. He started walking towards her and oh yeah. Amy is _majorly_ checking him out.

What the hell does Jeff have that I don't?

Oh yeah. Colored hair, tattoos, piercings, and a Southern accent.

Amy casually walked up to Jeff and embraced him in a long hug. I can tell by looking in the mirrors that Jeff is melting in her arms.

Great. Not only do I have to convince Amy that Randy is a dirtbag, but I'll have to convince her that Jeff is one too. I've never had a problem with Jeff, but damn it. I want Amy to be mine and only mine.

I was standing there watching this scene when I felt a small hand on my arm. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Tiffany.

"You really want her don't you?" she asked me. What a stupid fucking question. Of course I do! I said nothing as I continued watching Jeff flirt with Amy.

"I could help you get her" she spoke again.

I looked at Tiffany like she had worms coming out of her ears. How the hell is the girl who Amy hates more than anyone going to help me get her?? I don't exactly think they are BFFs. And I'm pretty sure that Amy will not listen to Tiffany. Matter of fact, I'm pretty sure Amy would beat the shit out of Tiffany.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" I asked her with a harsh tone, a little harsher than I intended. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude. I just find it hard to believe that you'll convince her Randy is an ass."

"I've got a plan already worked out" she smiled. "You just worry about being there for her when it all goes down. And you'll know when it is too."

I'm pretty unsure about all this. Wouldn't this get me some seriously bad karma? Oh hell. Screw it. I love this chick. I'll do whatever it takes to get her to be with me and get her the hell away from Randy fucking Orton.

"Ok I guess" I replied nervously.

Tiffany said nothing as she took off with a bounce in her step out of the hotel gym. I don't know what she's planned, but I have a feeling it is going to be bad.

**--xxxxxxxxxx---**

**Jeff's POV**

I am practically drooling on myself as Amy talks to me. At this point, I have no idea what the hell she is saying. I'm just staring at her. And god damn she's gorgeous! Head to toe she is beautiful. I see no flaws on this woman. Of course I haven't seen her naked yet.

Ok I need a cold shower.

I shouldn't be checking her out. I mean her boyfriend alone should be reason enough for me not to drool over her. But oh no. There's also her gigantic best friend Dave, who is looking at me and chuckling. I think he knows what I'm doing. Oh man. I am so getting busted checking out this chick. CRAP. But I can't stop. God she is addicting. I have a feeling me being on this show is going to lead to immense amounts of sexual frustration and fantasies courtesy of Amy here.

Holy fuck she is touching my arm.

"So Jeff what do you think? Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

Teach you what? Karma sutra? Girl I'll teach you anything you want. You name the time and place and I'll be there with the strawberries and my Karma Sutra skills.

Oh I think she is talking about wrestling. She probably wants me to teach her the Swanton. Yeah I could do that.

"Sure no prob" I smiled. "We can start in a few days."

"Great" she grinned. "Well if you excuse me, Jackass is giving me the most pathetic puppy dog face ever."

She turned around and walked off. And you better believe I am staring at her sweet (but small) ass and her mile long legs. Wow. Now I really need a cold shower.

"Man you are obvious" Dave laughed. "Don't let her catch you staring. Her ego will be even more gigantic!"

"Ah so she has an ego. That's actually sexy."

**---xxxxxxxxxxxxxx---**

**Chris's POV**

Finally my pal Blondie is going to join me for some juicy gossip. She has been drooling over Jeff Hardy for the past 15 minutes! And he sure as hell has been drooling over her.

It's pretty apparent that Blondie didn't notice Tiffany all over Korklan in the gym. I think she might die when I tell her how that desperate hoe was at it_ again_! Man I really do not like Tiffany. She really is a skank!

"Blondiekins OMG" I gasped. "Guess who was all over Korklan in the gym just now?!!"

"You're kidding" she laughed. "Man that is one desperate bitch! She needs to get the hint!!"

"I know right?" I told her as I got on the treadmill, Blondie hopping on the one right next to mine. "At any rate, I saw you drooling over Hardy."

"He was _shirtless_" she said with a scowl. "How the hell am I not supposed to look? That's like asking you not to look when Melina does the splits!"

I started drooling on myself almost immediately. Oh my god that Melina Perez…she is one spicy little Latina babe! Humina humina! And those splits! That is one flexible woman. I bet she can do all kinds of crazy shit!!

Okay. I get Blondie's point.

"Back to earth Jackass" she said with a smile, shaking her head.

"So" I said with a chuckle. "You want Hardy huh?"

"Only man I want is Randy" she sighed dreamily. "Jeff is just…eye candy" she said, stealing a glance at Jeff. I swear I can see drool coming out of the sides of her mouth. Oh she so wants him!!

"Besides" she said turning back to me. "Randy gave me a promise ring. My relationship with him is more important than any fling I might have. Randy means the world to me and I love him so much."

Wow. Talk about profound. Guess I was wrong. She doesn't want Jeff. Man things must be pretty serious with her and Randy. When I first met Amy, all she talked about was banging Randy, leaving him, and then banging Jeff! My, how times have changed. And here I thought Blondie was going to be a little player. I guess I was wrong about that too.

"You really love Randy don't you?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"More than I thought possible" she replied back. "Besides…he is incredible in bed."

And there's the Blondie I know and love: the pervert. Bless her little heart.

"You are such a horndog" I said with an eyeroll. "Honestly, sometimes I question your gender because of it. You're worse than most dudes I know!!"

"But that's why you adore me" she smiled.

I don't know what I'd do with Blondie! She brings so much craziness into my life. I can honestly say that she is one of my best friends. It's great to see her so happy too.

Little did I know that happiness was about to get thrown right out the fuckin' window.


	23. Settle Down, Mike Tyson!

**--Chp23--**

**Amy's POV**

The boys and I arrived at the arena about three hours before the tapings were supposed to start. We were handed our scripts and all of us headed to the Legacy lockerroom. I read mine as I walked, with Randy's strong arm around my waist to guide me and make sure I didn't bump into anyone. Occasionally I would look up and him and smile. Man my boyfriend is hot!

"Are you going to be alright when we have to 'hurt' Dave?" Randy asked me.

"Yeah I'll be ok I think" I sighed. "But if you _really_ hurt him, rest assured I will be giving you a Stunner!"

"I know babe" he laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The guys and I finally reached the Legacy lockerroom after a very long walk. I wonder why the hell they always put our lockerroom so far away. Are they trying to make sure we get enough cardio in that day? Sheesh!

We went into the lockerroom to put all of our stuff down and finally relax. I was just about to settle in (and possibly take a nap) when there was a knock on our door.

"Come in" Randy shouted. The door opened a few seconds later and a stagehand walked in.

"Amy, Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office" he told me.

Looking at my guys, I shrugged my shoulders and headed out of the lockerroom. I don't think I've done anything bad recently so I wonder what the hell this could be about. Are they planning on making me drop the title or something? Hmm. I have no idea what to think right now.

But I was even more confused when I walked in and saw Jeff Hardy sitting there. When he saw me, he offered me a bright smile and a hello. Dang!

"Ah hello Amy" Mr. McMahon smiled. "Please have a seat."

I went to the chair next to Jeff and sat down, offering him a small smile of my own.

"So I brought you two in here to inform you that you will be leaving on a promotional tour tomorrow" Vince told us. "Both of you are extremely popular and the best way to build this brand up is to send two of our most popular stars out to meet the fans. You'll be gone for about 3 days. Any questions?"

Both of us shook our heads and smiled at Vince. But on the inside, I was PISSED. It was bad enough that tonight is my best friend's last night for a while, but NOW I have to leave my boyfriend and my other best friend? And for what? For some bullshit promo tour? This is the biggest bunch of bullshit ever. I am not exactly in a great state of mind right now.

Jeff and I both stood up and left Vince's office, walking down the hall together. As soon as we were far enough away, I punched the wall.

"FUCK!"

Jeff jumped at both the sight of me punching that poor wall, but me screaming as well. He looked at me like a deer in headlights.

"I take it you are not happy about this…." he said cautiously.

"No I'm not" I said as a gritted my teeth. "I don't want to leave my best friend and my boyfriend behind right now, you know! Bestie is leaving tonight and I need my guys! I don't want to do some bullshit promotional crap! FUCK!"

God I am so pissed right now that I'm shaking. Out of all the Divas on the roster, WHY ME? WHY? And why NOW? I mean really. Everyone knows what's going on right now. So why the hell would I, of all Divas, be selected? Shouldn't they pick someone who has a clear mind right now? My mind is definitely not clear!

"I know three days seems like an eternity" Jeff sighed. "But I promise it'll go by quicker than you know it. It always has for me anyway. Okay?"

Sighing and rolling my eyes, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess."

Jeff could see he was going to get nowhere with me and let out his own frustrated sigh. I was sure he was going to start an argument with me, but he didn't. Now I am starting to feel bad.

"I'm sorry" I sighed. "It's nothing against you at all. It's just a bad time for me to be away from the guys ya know? I feel a bit…distraught because my bestie is leaving."

Jeff offered me a small smile and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"I understand" he told me. "Whenever Matt leaves, I feel the same way. It's hard to be away from the person you love most."

I nodded my head in agreement and we continued walking down the hall. It was nice and peaceful until….

"Oh favorite fellow Blondieeeeeee" someone cried out. I didn't have to guess who it was. I knew it was my pal, Y2Jackass. Sometimes, I just want to slap the hell out of that Canadian idiot. But I turned around and offered Jackass a huge smile. After all, we had been apart for a few _hours_! A tragedy, I say.

"Jackass! What's up my homie?" I asked him as I embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so bored I might _DIE_" he sighed dramatically.

"Well you're gonna die tomorrow" I sighed. "I'm going on a promo tour for three days!"

Poor Jackass then got the deepest frown I had ever seen on his _adorable_ face. He looks like he is going to start crying any moment! I had no idea I meant that much to him. My poor Jackass! I grabbed him and gave him a long hug.

"What am I going to do without my Blondiekins?" he asked me. "You're my pal!"

"I know" I frowned back. "But you can text me, like, 24/7."

"Like oh my GAWD Blondie" Jackass said, doing his best Valley Girl impersonation. "You're, like, so smart and stuff!"

"And I am like totally going to kill you" I said back, Valley Girl style. Jackass and I then started laughing like a couple of hyenas. Jeff just shot us a weird look.

"You two are crazy" he chuckled.

"_THIS_ from the guy who jumped off the Titantron!" Jackass proclaimed.

"Seriously" I said, nodding my head in agreement. "Pot meet kettle!"

Jeff just continued shaking his head at us and chuckling. "I'll see you two later" he said as he walked away.

I watched him walk away, a lot longer than I intended to, actually. It must've been too long for Y2Jerk's liking because he pinched me! I shrieked and quite loud I might add. It was so loud the stagehands looked at me very strangely. But when they saw who did it, they just smiled and shook their heads.

"You ass" I said as I punched him in the arm. He winched in pain.

"Ouch! Settle down, Mike Tyson!" he cringed as he rubbed his arm. "So are we going out tonight?"

"Duh" I said as I rolled my eyes. "Just text me when your hair is ready" I smiled, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love ya Jackass!"

"Love you too Valley Girl!" he laughed.

I flipped him off as I headed back to my lockerroom. I am not a Valley Girl. Screw that Canadian Bastard.


	24. This Is My Fault

-Chp24-

**Amy's POV**

Pulling my I-Pod out of my pocket, I put the headphones in my ears and began scrolling through my list of music. I smiled when I came to my 80s hair metal playlist. Don't judge me. It's my weakness. Stupid, cheesy metal is awesome. I began rocking out and singing 'Shake Me' by Cinderella.

"SHAKE ME! AAAAAAAAALL NIGHT! SHE SAID SHAKE ME! SHAKE ME, SHAKE IT. DON'T BREAK IT BABY! SHAKE ME! ALLLLLLLLL NIGHT, SHE SAID. ALLLLLLLLLL NIGHT LONG!"

I was so caught up in my music and dancing in the middle of the hallway that I had no idea that someone was watching me. That certain someone was also getting very excited by my gyrating hips as I rocked out. I was caught off guard when this person came up to me, wrapped his arms around me, and starting dancing with me. I'd know those big, strong arms anywhere.

_Randy._

He pulled out one of my earbuds and whispered in my ear, "I would definitely shake you all night long."

I pretty much started drooling all over myself. Randy is hot enough as it is, but when he talks in that low, sexy, seductive voice…oh man. It's enough to make me lose my mind. Randy locked me in a fiery, sloppy, passionate kiss right there in the hallway.

"Why can't you ever do that to me?" I heard Natalya say to TJ as she smacked his arm. "Just walk up to me, whisper something, and kiss me like THAT? God TJ! A little passion every once in a while would be nice!"

I had to stop kissing Randy because I was laughing so hard. Randy was laughing hard too.

"Okay just so you know, you guys suck" TJ told us. "And you _totally_ just got me in trouble."

"Sorry" Randy told him between laughs." But my woman is hot and a damn good kisser. I can't help it!"

I shot poor Natalya a sympathetic look. I'm sure TJ finds her extremely attractive, but from what I can tell of him, he likes to keep his PDA to a minimum. Unlike Randy, who is pretty much like a teenage boy. Every guy is different I guess.

"How about we have a romantic dinner tonight babe?" TJ asked Natalya. Natalya looked like she had just won the lotto. She had the biggest smile on her face ever.

"I would love to" she smiled. "And afterwards, we can join these crazy Americans for a drink" she said as she looked at me.

Randy still had his arms wrapped around me. I could tell he was trying to behave himself.

"Sounds good" I said. "So we uh...gotta go. We'll uh…see you guys later!"

"Pfft Americans" I could hear TJ say. "Lovesick teenagers!"

"They're passionate for each other" Natalya sighed. "I think it's sweet."

She has no idea how sweet it is. Ha ha!

I think Randy had the same thought I did because we found a secluded corner and started making out. We figured it was the perfect place to uh….well. You know. Anyway things were getting pretty hot until I heard something fall over.

"Ok bad idea" I said as I tried to pull away from Randy. Emphasis on_ tried_. He would not stop kissing my neck.

"It was nothing baby" he whispered as his hot, sexy and rather fresh smelling breath hit my neck. "Come on."

Yeah. I'm pretty much done for.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Randy peeked his head out from around the secluded corner about 20 minutes later to make sure the coast was clear. He looked back and smiled at me, letting me know we were good to go. Neither one of us felt like getting caught today.

"Well that was a rush" he chuckled.

"I'll say it was, baby" I whispered seductively in his ear, stopping us in the middle of the hallway. "I've _never_ done anything like that."

"I find that _very_ hard to believe" he whispered in my ear. "Especially since _you_ were taking the lead."

"I'm experienced" I laughed. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Not like that you pervert!"

"I know you're experienced" he whispered. "_Sex goddess_."

Oh god damn. Excuse me while I drool on myself like a complete and utter moron. I stopped dead in my tracks, pulled Randy's face to mine, and passionately kissed him in the hallway. I had my eyes closed and, even though I could hear people walking by, I refused to stop.

"Hubba hubba!" I heard someone scream down the hall. "Check out the free porn in the hall guys!"

I know that voice anywhere. It's my Jackass. So of course I gave him the one finger salute.

"Go back to Canada!" I yelled down the hall.

"Go back to Mars!" he shouted back.

"Love ya!" I laughed.

"Back atcha biatch!" he laughed back.

I looked back at Randy, who smiled at me and chuckled lightly. I gave him a confused look.

"What babe?"

"You're lovable" he laughed. "And mine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sexy Abs" I sighed. "Let's go back to the lockerroom."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

All night I sat in the lockerroom and watched Raw. I was not looking forward to what was about to happen. I feel like a complete zombie right now. It is really starting to hit me that this is the last time that my bestie is going to be in the ring for _months_. Of course I am going to see him as soon as I can, but that doesn't make it any easier. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that my crew entered the lockerroom.

"Bestie?" Dave asked me. "Are you alright?"

I gave him a sad pout and he pulled me into his massive chest…a little too hard because my glasses smacked my nose.

"Oof" I said as I collided with his chest. He started cracking up and so did I.

"Love you" he sighed.

"Love you too" I sighed back.

We just sat there together hugging til the knock came to the door. A stagehand walked in and told us we had about 10 minutes left. We gave him our sad smiles and he went out the door. We looked back at each other and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry I let this happen" bestie sighed. "This is my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault bestie" I sighed back, gently putting my hand on top of his. "These kinds of things just happen sometimes. Even Mark still gets hurt and he's been doing this for 15 years. So cut yourself some slack okay?"

"Alright" he smiled weakly. "I'll try."

"I love you big guy. You know that right?"

"I think you made it pretty clear when you agreed to get matching tattoos with me today" he laughed. "And I love you too."

"Let's go get this over with" I sighed as I stood up.

My best friend said nothing as he grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. Man this is going to suck.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. Lots of stuff going on. Will try to update more. Thanks to the loyal ones who are still with me!**


	25. Twenty Stitches

**-Chp25- **

**Randy's POV**

Ya know. Most guys would freak out over their woman holding hands with another dude, but not me. I trust Amy completely and it is pretty clear there is nothing romantic going on between her and Dave. Now if it was Ted, I might lose it.

Don't get me wrong. Ted is my boy and I love him to death. But….he still loves my girl to death too. I can't say I blame him. After all, Amy is the most amazing, sexy, intelligent, wild woman walking on the planet and I can only imagine how hard it is to try and get over her. I just wish he would get over her. I wish he'd meet someone already!

The problem is, I think, he is holding on to the hope that I am going to screw up with Amy again. Unfortunately for him, that won't be happening. I screwed up with her so many times and everytime I went through it, it was painful. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even think! The only thing I could do was work out! Not having my lifeline around damn near killed me.

So here I am…trailing behind my girlfriend as she holds hands with her best friend. She seems like she is doing okay so far. Every once in a while, she looks down at her freshly tattooed wrist, smiles, and then smiles at him. It makes me feel good to know that she is so happy right now.

But as luck may have it, we are almost at the guerilla position. I am pretty sure the tears are gonna start flowing any moment.

Ah yup. There they are.

Dave instantly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He gently stroked her hair, telling her it would be okay. I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder, just so she would know I'm here for her. When I did, she let go of the big guy and collapsed into my waiting arms.

"It's alright" I whispered.

Dave's music hit and the tears started flowing even more from my girl. I watched her as she watched him walk out the curtain.

"I hate this" she sobbed. "I hate this more than anything. I feel like my heart is being stomped on. This fucking sucks, baby."

"I know" I cooed. "I'm so sorry."

Just then our music hit.

"Come on babe" I smiled as I gently stroked her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she sniffled.

I gently wiped away my girl's tears and all of us headed out towards the ring. I really don't want to do this to my girl's best friend, but unfortunately it's part of my job. All four of us climbed into the ring, with my girl at the front of the group.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Amy: Well well well. If it isn't Mr Animal. Ohh look boys he's **_**so**_** scary!**

**Batista: Hey Blondie. Why don't you get your pretty ass out of the ring and let the men talk?**

**Amy: How about you kiss my ass Whack-tista? I'm not going anywhere.**

**Randy: Yeah she's not going anywhere Dave. Now…you took what's mine and I want it back!**

**Batista: I won the title fair and square Orton. You want a rematch? Go talk to the GM.**

**Randy Orton attacks Batista and the other Legacy members quickly join in. They managed to get Batista on the ground. Randy then pulls his arm back and snaps it. Batista writhes on the ground in pain.**

**Cole: Oh gosh. I think Batista is seriously hurt!**

**King: We need a medic out here! And someone get these Legacy jerks out of the ring!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Once we got behind that curtain, Amy burst into tears. Myself, Ted, and even Cody grabbed her and wrapped our arms around her. She is crying so hard she is shaking. My poor baby.

"It's okay wifey" Ted sighed.

"We're here for you, Aimes" Cody chimed in.

"I love you, babe" I added.

Amy didn't say anything. She just continued sobbing her little heart out. After what finally seemed like forever, Dave walked through the curtain. He was fine physically but I could tell he was bursting at the seams emotionally, especially when he saw how distraught Amy was. He tried his best to keep it together. The three of us let Amy go and he wrapped his arms around her.

And that's when he finally burst.

Dave broke down into tears. I have never seen him like this since I met him. It is really sad and quite honestly, it's quite surprising. He is this big, tough guy. But, I guess when it comes to Amy, he's a softie.

"This sucks" I heard him say. "I don't want to leave you for even a minute."

"I've never seen Dave so emotional" Ted whispered. "Have you?"

"No" I whispered back. "Not even when his ex left him."

"We should just leave them be for a bit" Cody whispered as he started to walk away. "They need their time."

Ted and I nodded our heads in agreement and started walking away with Cody. We were halfway down the hall and I could still hear my girl crying her eyes out. I don't think anything that anyone says will make her feel better. Or him for that matter.

The bond they have is unlike anything I've ever seen in this sport. I mean sure…Paul and Shawn are best friends, but I don't think they have the same kind of bond that Amy and Dave do. It's deeper than that. Amy and Dave are like…ketchup and French fries. You can't have one without the other.

As I continued walking down the hall, I started thinking about how much this is going to affect Amy emotionally. I need to keep in mind that she probably won't be the same without her wingman and that I could be in for a very emotional girlfriend for the next few months. There will definitely be less action between us, I know that much.I don't care about that, just as long as she's still my girl, I'll be happy.

I was still contemplating the coming months when I saw the _LAST_ person I wanted to see talking with _ANOTHER_ person I didn't want to see: Tiffany and that piece of shit high flyer, Matt Korklan. If there are two people that I want drafted to Smackdown, it's _THESE_ two. My life was perfect until they got drafted from ECW.

I'll give Korklan credit: he is a talented wrestler. But as a person, I hate his guts. As for Tiffany, she serves no purpose. She can't wrestle and all she is really is eye candy for the male fans. The girl is hot for sure, but nothing compared to my girl. Plus she is a little nuts and started _a lot_ of bullshit between me and Amy.

I wish I could read lips so I knew what they were talking about, but I see this very devious look on Tiffany's face. I don't like that look at all. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? As we walked by them, I lunged at Korklan, scaring the crap out of both him and Tiffany. Thankfully, my boys are here to hold me back.

"Randy it's not worth it" Ted scolded. "And besides all of us know you'd knock him out in one punch, anyway."

Before I could react, Korklan had punched Ted in the face sending him crashing to the ground. Tiffany let out a very high pitched scream and a few seconds later, I saw a fist fly by and Korklan went flying into the wall. That fist was small and I know just who it was: Amy.

It was pure chaos after that. Both Cody and myself tried to pull Amy off Korklan, but she was going ballistic. Her fists were covered in his blood and she was pounding his face like hamburger meat!

"You want to touch my best friend you son of a bitch? I'm going to bash your fucking face in!" Amy screamed.

No matter what we did, Cody and I could not get Amy off of Korklan. She just kept pounding and pounding his face. The lockerrooms were emptying out now and everyone was trying to help. Not even Dave could get Amy off of Korklan! Thank god Paul W came around the corner. He rushed over, pulling Amy off of Matt.

"Let me GO!" Amy screeched, violently kicking throwing her fists around. "I'm not done with that son of a bitch!"

"What the hell is going on?" Stephanie screamed. "Oh my god! Ted! Why is he knocked out and why the hell is Korklan covered in blood!"

Stephanie quickly scanned over everyone, stopping in shock when she saw Amy's bloody fists.

"Amy….did _YOU_ do _THAT_ to Korklan?" she asked cautiously.

Amy, who was still flipping out, said nothing. So I answered for her.

"Korklan threw the first punch at Ted" I told Stephanie.

"Ted started it" Tiffany chimed in.

"Tiffany SHUT UP!" Steph bellowed. "Paul, bring Amy to my office. Cody, Randy, and Tiffany…..I want you there also. Someone please get Ted and Matt to the medics" Stephanie sighed.

Paul carried Amy, with Cody and I followed closely behind. Tiffany trailed back. Smart girl. We finally reached Steph's office and Paul sat Amy down in a chair. She was shaking, gritting her teeth. Despite the fact that she basically bashed Matt's face in, she is still insanely pissed.

"Ok what the hell happened, Randy?" Stephanie asked. "And what the hell am I going to do? Ted is in the main event tonight!" I could tell Steph was stressed and if word got back to her husband that Korklan possibly screwed up the main event, he was going to be a dead man. But what about my girlfriend? I think she basically put Matt out of action.

"These two tools were walking by…" Tiffany started. Amy stood up lurching over Tiffany, who cringed in fear.

"Don't call my boys tools, bitch, or I'll pound your face in just like Korklan!"

Paul grabbed Amy and sat her down. "Easy killer" he told her.

"Tiffany, I was talking to Randy so please SHUT up or I'll have Paul here let Amy go" she told her. "And if I were you, I would not want _ANY_ of that."

"So anyways" I said. "We were walking by and I lunged at Korklan. Ted and Cody pulled me back and Ted reminded me that it wasn't worth it and that I'd knock him out in one punch anyway. Then Korklan punched Ted, which caused Tiffany here to shriek. Next thing I know, I see Amy's little fist fly by and all hell broke lose."

Stephanie put her face in her hands and sighed. "When will other Superstars and Divas GET that you don't mess with Ted? Hell…when will they get that they shouldn't mess with _any_ of you guys?"

"Because of…." I started. Then all of us looked at Amy, who shrugged.

"What?" she said.

"Amy I adore you, but you've got a temper" Stephanie sighed. "Here…clean up your fists."

Just then the door burst open and in walked Paul.

"What the HELL happened?" he bellowed. Then he looked at Amy, who was still wiping blood off her hands. "Jesus CHRIST Amy! Matt's face is covered in blood. That was YOU? It looks like Show attacked him!"

"He punched Junior" Amy said as she gritted her teeth. "He's lucky he's not in a coma."

"I could barely, and I mean BARELY, get her off of him" Paul W sighed. "May I go now?"

"Yes and thank you" Stephanie smiled. He smiled back, then looked at Amy and shook his head.

"I may be five hundred pounds and seven feet tall" he chuckled. "But you, little blondie…you're crazy."

He walked out of the door and Paul just looked at Amy in pure shock. I don't think he could figure out how much rage was in such a small person. Hell I can't figure it out either. She takes on guys easily!

"How is Ted?" Amy asked.

"He said he's fine, just a bit dizzy. And he's asking for his best friend" Paul told her. "That's why I came in here."

"What about Korklan?" Stephanie asked.

"He's getting stitches…about twenty to be exact" he said, looking at Amy. "How did you…and you're so small…How?"

"Am I in trouble?" Amy asked nervously.

"No" Steph and Paul answered in unison. "But please Amy….control your temper." Stephanie sighed. "As for you Tiffany, I am hereby ordering you to stay away from Amy, Randy, Cody, and Ted. If I hear you go anywhere NEAR them, you will be suspended. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Tiffany said as she stood up, quickly exiting the room.

"Go see Ted" Stephanie sighed. "And no more fights."

Amy smiled innocently and scurried out the door.

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Amy's POV**

I quickly ran down the hall, looking for the medics' area. It took me forever, but I finally found the right one…or so I thought. I had mistakenly walked into the one Korklan was in. When he saw me he cringed in fear. He was all alone and holding an ice pack to his stitches.

"Amy I'm so….."

"Don't bother Korklan" I snapped. "You're dead to me."

"Amy please don't say that" Matt begged. "I did it because I love you with all of my heart!"

He reached out to grab my arm but I swatted it away.

"Did you want another 20 stitches?" I asked him. "Because you try and touch me again and you'll be getting them!"

Matt cringed again in fear, probably reminded of the severe beating I had just given him. I may have knocked him out almost instantly, but I can only imagine how much pain he is in right now.

"Stay the HELL away from me and my crew" I hissed. "Because next time, I'll be putting your high flying ass on the disabled list…and you WON'T be making a comeback."

Matt looked at me, with tears in his eyes, but I really don't give a shit. I turned around and angrily stomped down the hall, looking for my Juniorcakes. I was still pissed off when I saw the skankarella heading towards where Matt was. She coward in fear as she walked by me.

"You know….it's like the song says….'Any street wise son of a bitch knows….DON'T FUCK WITH THIS!' Now if I were you, I'd avoid me at all costs, skank" I hissed.

"That temper of yours is going to bite you in the ass" she smirked. "And when it does, I'll be the first one laughing at you."

I pulled my fist back and was ready to throw a punch at her skank ass mouth when my hand was grabbed. Praying to the almighty whoever that it wasn't Stephanie or Paul, I sighed in relief when I turned around and saw it was my Juniorcakes.

"Amy don't" Ted told me. "This skank isn't worth it. Come on" he told me as he pulled me away. "As for you, bitch, get to steppin' before I let the best friend go."

"Whatever DiBiase" Tiffany said with an eyeroll as she walked away.

I looked at my best friend in shock. He never called any chick a bitch…well except me. But that's different. Junior put his hands on his hips, shaking his head and sighing at me.

"You…" he sighed. "One of these days, you're going to get suspended because of that temper."

"Well if people wouldn't mess with my favorites I wouldn't be getting in so many fights" I smiled.

"You don't need to beat people to a bloody pulp!" he screeched, throwing his hands up. "Was it really necessary to get Korklan twenty stitches to the face today?"

"What did you EXPECT me to do?" I screeched back, stomping my foot. "You're my best friend!"

Realizing we were both acting like a bunch of obnoxious idiots, Junior looked at the ground and sighed. I did the same. Neither one of us wanted to attract attention right now. I had done a fine job of that earlier. Uhh yeah. Oops.

"Well thanks" he smiled lightly. "I totally could've taken him though."

"I think you were busy _taking_ a nap" I snickered as we linked arms, heading down the hall.

"Oh bite me, bitch" he muttered.

"You wish."

"Oh yes" he purred. "You're a great biter from what I remember. Grr baby grrr!"

"Stop that" I laughed. "Besides if I bit you now, I might get rabies!"

"Just get a shot and you'll be fine" he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "It'll be worth it, wifeycakes!"

I just rolled my eyes and smacked my best friend's arm, who winched in pain.

"God even your slap is painful!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Too bad you like it so much" I laughed.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Skank."

"Slut."

"I love you" I laughed.

"I love you too, nutjob" he laughed back.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chaos! It just popped into my head so I went with it.**


End file.
